Sparta
by Edens-MoonlightAngel
Summary: The Prince of Sparta has been commanded by the council to choose a wife. Now he must endure the trials that come with the burden of making this decision.
1. The Spartan Prince

**Sparta**

_An old man wandering around the Olympic Games looking for a seat was jeered at by the crowd until he reached the seats of the Spartans, whereupon every Spartan younger than him, and some that were older, stood up and offered him their seat. The crowd applauded and the old man turned to them with a sigh, saying "All Greeks know what is right, but only the Spartans do it."_

* * *

Dawn spread her fingers over the horizon casting rays of orange and pink to signify the new day. Large black clouds quickly chased and swallowed the dawn before her light could fully engulf the sky. Thunder rumbled over the city of Sparta as Zeus dominated the sky with his lightening bolt. 

The prince slowly sat up in his bed, aroused by the approaching sound of thunder. As he sat up in bed the white sheets ran down his golden skin, clinging like water to his perfectly sculpted chest, only to drip down and form a puddle around his waist. The prince's cobalt eyes swept across the darkened room searching for something he knew he wouldn't find. His eyes finally rested on the empty spot beside him on the bed. Before he let his sleep hazed mind wrap around the protruding feeling of emptiness he quickly slid out of bed. The white sheets fluttered behind his retreating naked form as if begging him not to go. His movements were graceful and silent like those of a panther as he walked across the room toward the balcony. Reaching his destination he leaned over the cool stone surface of the balcony to gaze across the city he cherished, a deep sigh escaping his lips. The city of Sparta was still resting peacefully under the watchful eyes of the Gods

The prince's eyes wandered across the city before turning their attention to the sky. He watched with sudden interest as the lightening curled it's fingertips into the dark bed of clouds like a lover in the throes of passion. A gust of wind then greeted the prince's naked form, caressing his bare skin and bringing small goose bumps to the surface. Bowing his head in submission to the wind the prince let his thoughts wander over the proceeding events of the day. Today was his twenty third birthday…. and a handful of the most beautiful women were coming to the palace in hopes of becoming his Queen. The prince's head snapped back up as his eyes darkened in anger on what the day would bring. Turning back to reenter his room a cruel smirk graced his face as crack of thunder bellowed behind his retreating form.

'Today…' the prince mused, 'Today…he would be forced to choose a wife..'

* * *

A knock echoed through the empty hallway before the doors to the royal chamber opened to reveal the prince from within. The prince had adorned himself in a brown linen cloth that clung to his waist and did little to hide his sinfully handsome body. He also adorned a red cape around his shoulders that ran down his body to lightly brush the floor. The prince stopped as he came face to face with four Spartan soldiers. 

"Endymion.." One of the five men called before bowing mockingly.

The prince raised an elegant eyebrow at the soldier, "Jadeite…really I'm in no mood.."

Jadeite grinned, "Oh come on Endymion! I would be in the mood if I had fifty of the most beautiful women from across the land coming to seduce me into marrying them!"

"You would…wouldn't you." Endymion replied dryly as he rolled his eyes at one of his best friends.

Jadeite grinned boyishly before the man standing next to him hit the back of his golden brown head.

"OW! Malachite…was that entirely necessary!?" Jadeite whined as he nursed his head.

"It was…entirely." Malachite uttered without sympathy.

"Nephrite…Zoicite.. back me up here!" Jadeite complained.

The two soldiers shrugged their shoulders unwilling to get into the argument.

Endymion sighed at the scene before him. "Is there something you needed…or should I just leave?"

Malachite stepped forward, "Actually, we have a list of the women who received invitations from the council…concerning your birthday celebration."

Endymion scoffed, "That was a nice way to put it...invitation to my birthday celebration…more like an invitation to be considered for the position of Queen."

"You act as though these women are applying for a job interview." Zoicite muttered slightly disgusted by the idea.

Once again a cruel smile played across Endymion's sinful lips. "And you act as though I had a choice in whom these women would be… No…The council has made it their business to control every aspect of my life they possibly can!" Anger flared in his cold blue eyes. "Most of the women on that list are probably related to the council members themselves!"

The men in front of Endymion visibly flinched as anger vibrated off of their prince.

Endymion turned and started his retreat down the hall, "Make sure some of the soldiers have received orders to help collect these women and bring them safely to the palace. If you need me I will be out in the training fields!"

"Well, I'm glad he's in a good mood on his Birthday!" Jadeite joked as the other men only sighed at Jadeite's attempt to bring forth laughter.

"May the Gods show favor on Endymion…when he chooses a wife." Nephrite uttered as he gazed at Endymion's retreating figure.

Malachite nodded in agreement, "Well, let us now follow the Prince's orders… each one of us can take a few soldiers and head out to gather the remainder of the women who haven't arrive yet."

The four men headed towards the stables to fulfill their Prince's instructions as thunder clapped over their heads. Today was the Spartan Prince's twenty-third birthday… and it would prove to be a rather trialing day.

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT--PLEASE READ**

**OK! That's it for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Now…what I'm about to say is very important… I have already written the next five chapters!! It is just up to YOU.. (my readers) to review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Next I would like to say that I got the idea for this story purely from the movie 300. It was one of the most awesome movies I have ever seen and I could totally imagine Endymion (and the generals) being that bad ass! The result of this train of thought was this story! **

**And Finally…I would like to say that I HAVE taken a course in mythology… so I know what I'm talking about when I describe the gods..and how the people back then felt about them. This aspect plays a major role in this story … Therefore the gods will also play a major role within this story.**

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter one..and I'll be waiting for those reviews! I promise…this story will get really good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own…the rights to the movie 300.**


	2. The Golden Haired Child

**Sparta**

_When asked by a woman from Attica: 'Why are you Spartan women the only ones who can rule men?', The Spartan woman replied: 'Because we are also the only ones who give birth to true men.'_

* * *

She was sitting on a small stool within Apollo's temple when they found her. She was bent over a lyre that was nestled and held into place between her thighs. At first the young girl neglected to notice her observers as her fingers lightly brushed against the lyre's strings. Her golden hair was pulled into two buns on either side of her head before the rest of her hair spilled forth and ran in cascades down the side of her body. 

Jadeite and Nephrite were frozen in place as they drank in the sight of this beautiful young girl in front of them. As the soft music finally reached their ears they quickly found themselves utterly consumed by the enchantment this girl held them in.

The music seemed to float in the air, caressing the ears of its listeners, before engulfing their senses. Just as the air became fully saturated with the magnificence of the music it disappeared leaving the lingering taste of complete satisfaction.

The girl looked up at her guests when the music stopped. Her bright blue eyes held their gaze for a moment before descending its attention back to her instrument. "May I help you gentlemen?" her soft voice breaking the silence.

Nephrite and Jadeite gaped at the woman unable to find any words to properly address the goddess before them. Finally Nephrite cleared his throat, "Are you Serenity?"

Her enchanting eyes once again turned to the soldiers. "I am."

Nephrite's mouth went dry under her gaze, "We were sent to bring you to the palace. I assume you received the invitation?"

A smile graced Serenity's face as she watched the two soldiers in amusement. "I did receive an invitation…but I have no desire to…"

"Serenity that is quite enough." A voice from behind the two men cut in.

A woman with golden brown hair stepped forward clad in the traditional priestess garments. As she turned to address the men she found them bowing in respect. Smiling, she softly commanded them to rise. "Welcome to the temple of Apollo, dear soldiers. I am the head priestess, Selenity. And this…" The woman said motioning to Serenity. "Is my daughter-- Serenity."

Nephrite's eyebrows rose slightly as his mind started racing. The priestess' of the Gods were not allowed to bare children… in fact the priestess' normally took a vow of purity in order to dedicate their lives to the Gods. And this was the head priestess?! Surely if the other priestess' found out about her pregnancy she would have been buried alive and left to die.

Selenity smiled in amusement at the soldiers perplexed expressions. She wished it was her place to tell these men the answers to the questions she knew they were dying to ask. Switching the subject Selenity continued, "Serenity has received the invitation and is ready to accompany you."

"Mother! I do not wish to go and meet the prince! I want to stay here, in the temple." Serenity argued as she stood to face her mother.

"Serenity…You're father has already spoken…you are to accept the invitation and go…the fates have not deemed the temple your home." Selenity said as her voice became stern in order to emphasize her point.

Serenity clutched her lyre to her breast as she looked heartbrokenly at her mother. "It is not your _**fate**_..Serenity." Her mother again stated as she embraced her daughter. "And your father will be watching you from afar."

Serenity slowly nodded knowing she was fighting a losing argument. She had never been allowed outside of the temple unless she was with her aunt or her father. Taking a deep breath Serenity turned to the soldiers, concealing her fear behind a mask of confidence, "Let me collect my things."

* * *

Serenity walked down the stairs of the temple to the awaiting soldiers. Nephrite and Jadeite's gaze once again fell on the woman descending the stairs. Serenity had slung a bow and pouch of arrows across her back and was still clutching her lyre to her chest. 

"Serenity we promise that no harm will come to you. You do not have to bring the bow." Jadeite said, perplexed, as she approached the chariot and soldiers.

"I am capable of looking after myself." Serenity replied as she gracefully mounted the chariot. She had had a moment of weakness within the temple—now she would show these soldiers that she was not to be taken lightly.

The other soldiers who had accompanied Jadeite and Nephrite were gazing hungrily at the beautiful girl who was mounting the chariot. Jadeite could not scold them for the dark desire-full looks the men held. It was an odd commodity to find a woman in Sparta who had hair as golden as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky. "Very odd…" Jadeite mused as he found himself staring at her ivory legs that slipped into view from under her skirt as she mounted the chariot. Shaking away the desire that filled him he followed her lead onto the chariot.

After an hour of hard riding they finally reached the familiar streets that surrounded the palace of Sparta. Serenity's eyes widened at the sight of the palace…never had she seen anything so big or brilliant in her entire life.

"Welcome to the palace, Serenity." Jadeite said with a smile as they approached the gates.

"It's beautiful…"Serenity breathed as they pasted by the fountain within the courtyard of the palace.

"Yes, well its home… I hope you like it here." Jadeite replied as the chariot came to a halt. "Now let me show you to your living quarters."

Stepping off of the chariot to follow Jadeite, Serenity silently prayed to Apollo. 'Please…please watch over me…keep me in your favors…keep me safe.'

Jadeite finally came to a halt in front of two giant oak doors before pushing them open to reveal one of the most luxurious bed-chambers Serenity had ever laid eyes on.

"I will leave you to get comfortable," Jadeite said as two soldiers came into the room with Serenity's chest of belongings. "And my fiancée--Rei will be coming by to help you get ready, before your introduction to the Prince."

Serenity only nodded her head as she inched her way into the richly decorated room.

Jadeite turned and left closing the doors behind him to leave Serenity to some sort of peace. As he walked down the hallway to find Rei he reflected over what he had said to Serenity. He honestly didn't know why he had just volunteered Rei to help Serenity but he had a feeling Rei would enjoy meeting this woman. Serenity seemed extremely overwhelmed by her predicament and Jadeite hoped Rei could provide some comfort to her.

Once alone Serenity took a deep breath and decided she didn't like change very much. She already missed the temple…her mother… and the soft songs of the other priestess'. Dropping her bow and arrows next to the bed, Serenity gently eased herself into the luring comfort of the feathered bed and silk sheets. Serenity cradled her lyre against her body as she fingered the dark wood and gold embellishments of her instrument. Slowly feeling her eyes begin to forsake her for sleep her mind held one final thought…At least she knew her father was watching her…he would surely protect her if need be.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**Well, that's it for chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The first two chapters, for me, were more of an introduction to the characters and their personalities…Now.. I would like to say that the third chapter is extremely long and has a lot more drama… SOO.. in order for me to post chapter three… I need you (my readers) to once again review and tell me what you think of this story so far! The more reviews I get… the faster I will update (It's a win/win situation!). **

**My goal, honestly for chapter one was to get 20 reviews.. and I was blown away when I received 29… thank you…for reviewing…This chapter came out so soon because of all of you!**

**Happy5****- Honestly I have to say that your review made me want to post the second chapter right away. You are the type of person that author's write for..and I greatly appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Alias451****- haha…I do agree with your comment… I'm sure they didn't use terms such as 'job interview'… I did struggle with whether or not I should use that phrase but I felt that readers could further identify with how Endymion felt. Thanks for the review!**

**To my other reviewers****- Thank you so much for your reviews! I would have waited longer to post the second chapter but your reviews fueled me to post earlier! Also, to answer some of your questions… Yes I do use some aspects of the movie 300… BUT it will not be the same plot line… It will be very different! Again, thank you for taking the time to review!**

**P.S: If I get a lot of reviews on the second chapter I will post next Saturday… if there becomes little interest and therefore no reviews… I will wait two weeks from today to post…Again I appreciate every review good or bad… I just enjoy hearing your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**


	3. Meeting with the Prince

**Sparta**

"_If you come with me, we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us, the gods will curse us, but I'll love you. Until the day they burn my body, I'll love you." --Paris of Troy_

* * *

A soft knock at the door stirred Serenity from her dreamless sleep. Before Serenity could fully sit up in bed, the door opened and a woman stepped into her room. The woman had long black hair that caught the wind as she entered the room and beautiful violet eyes that gleamed with the fires of strength and confidence. She was dressed in a blood red toga that clung from one shoulder to pour down her body and hug her curvy features. The woman stopped as her eyes caught sight of Serenity. 

Serenity blushed under the woman's blatant stare. "Are you Rei?"

Cocking her head to the side as if she were musing over the question she finally replied, "Yes, I am… and you are..Serenity?"

Nodding Serenity slowly stood to greet the woman. "I'm feeling rather awkward.. You are perhaps the twentieth person to look at me like so…"

Rei shook her head as if to brush off the statement. "I've just never see anyone with hair such as yours…the sun must have kissed your head when you were born…." Rei continued without hesitation. "Are you of Spartan decent? I ask because Spartan women usually have darker features."

"Oh, yes I am a Spartan…" Serenity trailed off as she lightly fingered her hair.

"Are you a council member's relative…?" Rei continued as she walked over to Serenity handing her a white two piece toga.

"Council member…? No, not that I know of…" Serenity said as she tilted her head to look at the garments.

Rei seemed to visibly relax after Serenity answered the question. "Well, let's get you ready to meet the Prince shall we?! Now…change into that outfit."

Serenity stiffened, "Alright."

Rei caught the slight hesitation and cast a curious glance at Serenity. All the other women were dying to meet the famous Spartan Prince…and here was this beautiful young girl of about eighteen…who seemed to have little to no interest in the occasion.

"Do you mind if I ask why you seem less than enthusiastic about meeting the Prince?" Rei asked as she turned her back to let Serenity change.

"I was happy with my life…living in the temple of Apollo..Playing music…and one day I get an invitation to meet the Prince. The invitation states that I am to be compared to other women as a potential spouse for him." Serenity said exasperated as she finished adorning herself in the outfit Rei had provided for her.

Rei turned back around when she heard Serenity stop fidgeting with her outfit. The outfit Rei had given Serenity exemplified her beauty in every way. The top piece of the toga wrapped around her breasts and tied around the back. The bottom half of the outfit was a long white skirt that clung to Serenity's hips and cascaded down her lusciously long legs. Serenity blushed as she watched Rei's eyes skim over her body critically.

Rei nodded her head seemingly pleased with the outfit she chose for Serenity. Continuing the conversation Rei softly sympathized with her, "You sound like my brother."

Serenity gaped at the woman before her. Her brother!? Hesitantly Serenity asked the question she was dreading to hear the answer to, "And who is your brother…"

"The Prince…of course." Rei said with a small smile. Serenity groaned audibly as she put her hand to her face in embarrassment. Why did she have to open her big mouth to the first person who would listen? She probably got herself into trouble already! Peeking through her fingers at the woman in front of her, she sighed. "I'm terribly sorry…" Serenity tried to redeem herself with a bow.

"Oh, get up! Don't treat me differently now that you know I am his sister!" Rei said as she helped Serenity straighten herself. "I was just simply saying that… my brother is as fond of this arrangement as it seems you are."

Serenity smiled wryly, but before she could say anything else Rei interrupted her, "It's time to meet in the ballroom!" Rei grabbed Serenity's arm and tugged her towards the door.

Serenity let out a surprised squeal and grabbed her bow and arrows before Rei could yank her from the room. "You don't need that!" Rei said as she headed down the hallway dragging Serenity behind her. "Here give it to me." Stopping in front of the ballroom doors Rei held out her hand expectantly.

"No." Serenity said as she draped the bow and arrows across her shoulder. "Rei—I don't know anyone here…much less my way around the palace. And to be completely honest I'm kind of scared. If someone tries to touch me…I will kill them."

Raising her eyebrows at the nerve this woman showed Rei gave in with a smirk. 'Definitely a Spartan Women,' Rei mused in delight.

"Fine…just don't do anything stupid….And don't kill my brother!" Grinning Rei nudged Serenity towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Serenity…I hope Endymion keeps you around."

"There's nothing I want less that to stick around here." Serenity muttered as she slipped through the ballroom doors.

Upon entering the ballroom Serenity's breath ceased at the spectacle before her. Women… The ballroom was filled with the most beautiful women Serenity had ever seen. Suddenly completely and utterly conscious of how she looked Serenity blushed, casting her eyes to the floor as she tried avoiding eye contact with the other women. Feeling the critical stares rake over her petit figure, Serenity slowing inched to the darkest corner of the room. Making her way to the corner, soft whispers from the other women reached her ears.

"Look at that scrawny little thing that just stepped into the room, like she could win over the prince's heart?!"

"What kind of woman carries a bow and arrows?"

"A barbaric one…"

Feeling outnumbered and cornered Serenity was about to flee through the doors she came through when a loud masculine voice boomed over the crowd of women.

"Ladies, please.. If I could have your attention?"

Serenity perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Jadeite's.

"The Prince requests that you form a line… Twenty-Five women will enter the throne room at a time. Once you have entered the throne room you will be lined up and asked to bow upon the Prince's entry. Do not rise until the Prince addresses you by your name. If you can not follow these instructions you will be asked to leave and your invitation will be revoked." Jadeites eyes scanned the crowd of women to make sure they understood.

At the end of Jadeite's instructions the women all began to move to form a line. Most of the women, Serenity observed, rushed to be first in line. Hanging back until the first twenty-five women disappeared behind what Serenity assumed to be the throne room doors, did she then join the line as the last woman.

* * *

Fidgeting with her skirt, Serenity sighed. It had been an hour and a half and Serenity was on the brink of insanity by boredom. Exasperated, Serenity was about to scream in frustration when the doors to the throne room reopened. Jadeite again reappeared before the group of women. 

"Ladies, if you please, follow me… And remember what I said earlier!" turning back Jadeite led the group of women into the throne room.

Stopping in the middle of a lavishly decorated yet utterly empty room, Jadeite's voice once again instructed the women to form a line and bow.

Serenity sighed from her place in line. She would be bowing for an extremely long period of time. Body bowed and eyes to the floor Serenity thought, "This is not worth it.."

* * *

The throne room doors opened once again and an extremely irritated Prince entered. To the Prince's disappointment there was another group of twenty-five women. Sighing he walked up to the first woman, Jadeite by his side. 

"Lady Beryl" Jadeite read from his list.

"Rise" Endymion commanded to the woman bowing before him.

Beryl lifted her head gracefully and her face twisted into a smile when she was faced with the Prince. "Your Highness!"

Endymion raked his eyes in uninterest over Beryl's features. The woman had deep red hair, emerald eyes and a nicely curved body. "Are you from Sparta?" Endymion's deep voice cut in.

"No, Your Highness. I'm from Athens." Beryl said flipping her red hair over her shoulder to reveal her scantily clad bosom.

Endymion's eyebrow arched at her discreet act of 'forwardness'. "Do you have distant relatives on the council?"

"No….But my father is the King of Athens." Beryl finished, looking quite pleased with herself. Her answer was meant put herself in a higher favor with the Prince than the other women.

"Athens is not in good graces with Sparta… Why has your father sent you." Endymion couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Well, my father received an invitation… And he thought that if you chose me as your Queen… Athens and Sparta could form an alliance." Beryl recited from what her father told her in Athens.

"We'll see about that…" Endymion replied dryly before continuing to the next woman.

Beryl seethed for a moment. Oh, he would pick her as his wife…Her father had already spoken to the council members who sent the invitation. The council would command the Spartan Prince to marry her. He would have no choice. Beryl once again twisted her face into what some would think resembled a smile. Just then another soldier stepped forward to lead her back to her chambers before the ball.

With one last glance at the sinfully handsome Prince, Beryl let the soldier lead her to her bed chamber. 'All of this will be mine.' Thought Beryl as she left the room.

* * *

God he was bored…. These women were all the same! Council member's relatives… women thirsting for higher status… for wealth. It sickened him. 

"And last but not least Lady Serenity." Jadeite concluded as he stepped back to watch the show.

Endymion turned his bored gaze down to the next women. Tilting his head, his eyes caught sight her golden tresses of hair that flowed from the two buns that were perched on either side of her head. The Prince blinked, he had never seen hair the color of golden embers. Words left him and the only thing he could do was reach out and touch her hair to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Feeling a tug on one of her ponytails Serenity's head snapped up to gaze accusingly at the man before her. Her sky blue eyes clashed with the ocean depths of his—their gazes locked. Fear gripped her as she felt herself drowning in the intensity of his eyes. Snapping out of the daze his eyes put her in, Serenity realized the man before her still had a hold of her hair. Anger rose in the pit of her stomach and before she could think of the consequences her next action would bring… she smacked the man's hand away from her hair, letting out a soft growl in warning.

Stunned by the fervor this woman showed, Endymion smirked. "Down little kitten."

Serenity glared, "You have no right to touch me."

The man before her chuckled in amusement for the first time that day, "You are right…But I should warn you…You should be more mindful of whom you choose to snap at… I am Endymion, Prince of Sparta."

Serenity gulped. Oh, by the Gods.. This was the Prince!? Her eyes then took in his appearance. He was dressed in well…very little… but it was the traditional soldiers outfit. How was she to know he was the Prince.. and not some perverted soldier?! Her face went from white hot fury to a beautiful shade of pink as she took in the sight of him. Seeing the other soldiers had not effected her so but this man… _**the prince**_.. was absolutely handsome.. he exuded masculinity and sexually.

Having no other choice Serenity raised her eyes to meet his, in order to keep them off of his body. Once again their eyes gazes met.

"So, Serenity, are you from Sparta." Endymion continued, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I am." Serenity answered softly, her voice loosing its anger.

"Are you related to one of the council members?" Endymion tried not to tense up as his mouth spit out the question.

"No." Serenity answered. 'Wow.. how utterly redundant,' she thought as she remembered Rei inquiring the same questions.

"Then how did you receive an invitation?" Endymion looked down at her quizzically.

"Ah! Now that's a good question! I have no idea… in fact I didn't even want to come! My _**mother**_ made me!" Serenity said with accusation and anger in her voice.

Endymion was quite taken aback by the unexpected response Serenity gave him. Feigning hurt Endymion said, "You did not wish to meet me? Or perhaps become my queen?"

"NO! I was quite content living where I was, with my family!" Serenity sputtered trying to keep her courage and wits about her. She was not going to swoon like those other women.

Endymion gazed at the girl before him and was rather impressed with the courage she held to talk to him like that. Endymion was about to say something in regards to her lack of respect but was struck by a nagging question.

"Who are your parents then?" For some reason he felt anxious toward her answer.

Serenity hesitated before she slowly opened her mouth to reply. "M—"

Before she could utter a word the doors behind Endymion burst open.

"Where is SHE?! Where is Serenity?!" an angry voice boomed from the doorway.

Endymion's eyebrows arched as Serenity's face became tense with fear. As he stared at her worried face, he realized that fear did not suit her beautiful face nor her previously stubborn and confident personality.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I KNOW SHE IS HERE!" the voice yelled louder from the doorway.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

**Any guesses as to who is at the door?... How about any guesses on who her father is? (This shouldn't be an extremely difficult question…because I tried to give hints already as to who it is… without actually giving it away. haha) I would love to hear some guesses!!! Also while you're taking a guess… please tell me what you think about the story so far.**

**Honestly I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed…This chapter wouldn't have been posted so soon without your comments! The response I've had to this story has blown me away…Thank you.**

**Happy5-**** You make a very valid point…thus because you make such a good point I decided to post my next chapter…the day before Harry Potter came out! It is because of you that this chapter came out today…Thank you once again for the wonderful review!!**

**Foquer-**** You left such a wonderful comment… Thank you! It's really nice to see that some of my readers actually notice the hard work I put towards editing my chapters! (I'm an English major…I hope it shows.) I would also like to say that I have written up to chapter 6 and am currently working on chapter 7… Because of your wonderful review…I have decided to combine my sixth and seventh chapter to make it one long chapter… SO when I finally post chapter 6 (aka my ubber long chapter)… it will be dedicated to you! Once again…Thank you.. Your comments really do make a difference.**

**Daddyzangel108-**** I loved the movie 300.. all the guys in it were super hot and total badasses…I could just picture Endymion and the generals in that movie! And also thanks for the complements! I'm really trying to make this story original! Thanks again!**

**Ashurina-**** I really try to put a lot of detail into my stories…I want my reader's to be able to visualize what they read! Thanks for the review!**

**Firegoddess372****- I totally agree with you…I enjoy it when author's give Serenity some guts and actual personality! In this story.. I really can't make her subordinate and childish because she's a **_**Spartan**_**! And Spartans are total badasses! I loved your comments! Thanks!**

**PinkDreams****- I must agree…Endymion is totally hot… Now if God would only grace the earth with more men like him…lol. I also try really hard to show realistic personalities for the character's in this story… I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**To my other Reviewers****- Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.. I would not have posted this chapter as soon as I did without your encouragement.**

**P.S: If I get a lot of reviews on this chapter I will post next Saturday… if their becomes little interest and therefore no reviews… I will wait two weeks from today to post…Again I appreciate every review good or bad… I just enjoy hearing your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. **


	4. Revelations

**Sparta**

_When Xerxes wrote again to Leonidas he demanded: 'Deliver up your arms,' When Leonidas wrote back he replied: 'Come and take them.'_

* * *

Endymion knew Serenity's tiny figure was hidden from the view of their unwelcomed guest. Endymion looked down at Serenity to study her facial features as the question once again boomed throughout the room. She knew who the owner of that voice was… as did he.. and for some reason she seemed terrified. 

Endymion craned his head to the side to see a cloaked figure hobble into the room. His eyes narrowed in complete disgust over their visitor. "Who are you to think that you can barge into my palace and demand anything!" Endymion voice turned cold as he turned around, making sure his cape concealed Serenity's body, to face the approaching figure.

"I know she received an invitation from you! I also know she's not at her home! Where is she?!" The figure all but hissed underneath his cloak as three more cloaked figures gathered behind him.

"And what do you want of her?" Endymion asked curiously yet his voice still held the chill of his anger.

"She is to be used as the next Speaker of the Gods." The figure said as his hood slipped back revealing a disfigured monster. The monster's face was discolored in certain spots as if he had been badly burned. The rest of his face was mangled either from childbirth or from the physical force of a beating. "Come now Prince… just hand her over," it hissed.

"Nay, she is currently vying to become the next Queen of Sparta. You will have to wait and see if she fails." Endymion replied as he eyed the monster in front of him. The monster and his comrades were well known oracle readers who lived atop a nearby mountain. The creatures would use young girls as their method to speak to the gods. Endymion baulked in disgust at the thought of Serenity becoming their slave and tool...

"Nay to you dear Prince… I will not wait… I had to wait until she was eighteen… now that she is of age to become a Speaker of the Gods… She is ours!" The creature took a few brave steps towards the seething Prince. "I know she is behind you… I am no fool… Show yourself Serenity… or cower behind your ruler!"

Before Endymion could tell Serenity otherwise, she stepped out from behind his looming figure. "Looking for me creatures of Hades?!" Serenity said with venom.

"Your mother wouldn't hand you over willingly but now she is not here to protect you!" said the monster as it distorted his face trying to bring an air of confidence to his face.

"Take some other girl." Endymion cut in.

"Nay, Prince, don't you remember… we have first pick… over the most beautiful women in Sparta. In exchange we help relay oracles to you and the council…Now..we have chosen." The thing looked quite pleased with itself as it reached a disfigured hand towards Serenity. "Come," it purred as his small black eyes consumed her figure in hunger.

"I'd rather die." Serenity hissed and didn't move an inch.

"You should have more respect for the Gods considering who your father is…" The monster said.

"My father would strike you dead before you touched me… I know what you do to those poor girls once you get them on that mountain!" Serenity was boiling with rage. The audacity of these creatures!

Endymion winced at the thought of what these creatures would do to Serenity if they had the chance to bring her to their lair. Endymion had to shake the queasy feeling that gripped his stomach at the thought of them 'having their way' with her.

Pushing those thoughts away in complete disgust, Endymion took a step in front of Serenity. "Creatures go back to the hole you crawled out of… Serenity isn't going with you."

"You can't stop us Prince!" The creature screeched as it lurched towards them. "The child of Apollo will be ours!!!"

Stunned at what the vile creature had claimed, it took Endymion a moment longer to grab his sword as the monster came forward.

Before the Prince could unsheathe his sword, he heard a rush of air from his side. As he looked back up he saw that the creature had staggered backwards clutching an arrow that had pierce his heart… if he were to have one.

Finally the disfigured creature crumpled to the ground screeching with the fear of death's approaching figure. The other cloaked monsters rushed to their comrade's side hissing in anger.

Serenity trembled with relief and slight fear. She knew that she had killed one of them… but what of the rest? Would they wait until she left the palace or would they come in the night and try to take her away? … She stopped her train of thought in disgust… she would either kill them all or kill herself… She would not run away from this situation anymore.

Endymion turned a stunned gaze towards a shaken Serenity. She was clutching the bow in her hand and had already taken out another arrow for precaution. She looked beautiful… Her cherry red lips were pursed together in contemplation of her next action… Her blue eyes never left her target but glistened with unuttered rage. The Prince found himself completely captivated with her once he gave her features the attention they so rightly deserved. She looked like a goddess.. her body arched in an elegant stance.. her arm raised slightly as it held her bow and arrow next to her face. He would have dwelled on her features longer but the weight of the current situation fell heavily into his sudden awareness, shaking him out of the stupor Serenity had put him in.

Endymion finally spoke, "Who taught you the art of archery?"

"My aunt…" Serenity replied, her eyes never leaving those vile creatures.

"And who is she…" Endymion questioned, needing to hear the answer from her lips…needing to hear her confirm what that monster had claimed.

"Artemis…" Serenity replied before finally glanced up at Endymion for a brief second to assure him that she was, in fact, not lying.

Endymion was once again lost for words so he turned his attention on the intruders. "Beasts…leave this place! And take your dead with you for we will perform no burial rights on his God forsaken body!"

The creatures once again hissed at the Prince's command. They then surrounded their fallen fellow demon, hoisting his unmoving body up to leave. One of the cloaked figures stepped forward bravely, as Serenity pulled the arrow to the bow.

"Spartan Prince, beware!!… Because of your false judgments… we will curse your name to the gods! You will never again receive a message from the gods through us!" With that the creature left ushering his fellow demons to follow.

"GUARDS!!" Endymion roared.

In a matter of seconds guards flooded the throne room. "Follow those creatures out of the palace…make sure they leave… set up guards around the palace to insure they don't return!"

As quickly as they came…the guards had gone. Endymion finally turned his attention to Serenity who had finally put down her bow and replaced her arrow.

"Welcome to the palace, daughter of Apollo…." With that Endymion turned and retreated from the throne room. "Jadeite, see to it that Serenity is escorted to her room safely in order to prepare for the ball."

Jadeite nodded from his watchful place in the corner before stepping beside Serenity and gently nudging her towards the doors. "That wasn't so bad was it, Serenity?" Jadeite said trying to easy the tension from the room.

Serenity let a trembling sigh escape her lips, when she felt that the Prince was out of earshot. "Jadeite, thank him for standing up for me…" Serenity whispered hoarsely as she tried to suppress her anxiety.

Jadeite's heart melted for the girl, poor thing. He just nodded and led her to her room. Before Jadeite left her to her thoughts, he assured her that those creatures wouldn't be back and that the palace would be heavily guarded. "And Rei will be by in a little while to check on you."

With that he disappeared behind the door. Once alone, Serenity threw herself onto her bed and sobbed as she clutched her lyre to her chest for comfort. "Oh, Father.. I do not wish to do this anymore…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short...the next few will be longer!!!**

**DUN…dun..dunnnn…So! Apollo's her father.. I'm glad to see that some readers had already picked up on my hints! Congrads! Now…as for the person at the door…that was nearly impossible to guess but I enjoyed reading your responses! Oh and for those of you wondering what I was taking from the movie 300…well that's it… those horrible monsters/oracle readers! To my knowledge the real Spartan's didn't have them but I thought they would be a nice touch to my story!**

**Next I would like to address the questions/comments about the quota of reviews I must have in order to update… Ok…I don't have a quota…I'm just one of those people that are highly motivated to write and post faster with more reviews! I am trying to post every week…but if I see that I don't have very many readers anticipating my next chapter…I feel as though I have more time to write and can therefore postpone posting. Thank you for your questions/comments…I have no problem answering them!**

**Honestly I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed…This chapter wouldn't have been posted so soon without your comments! The response I've had to this story has blown me away…Thank you.**

**Manga Girl234****- In the next chapter you'll learn more about Beryl… and her role in my story..But yes she will pose quite a problem.. dun dun dun.. Thanks for the review!**

**Inspire16****- haha…well does this chapter answer your question about how good Serenity is with her bow and arrow…(and I've always wanted to give archery a try too) Thanks for the review!**

**Purest Shadows****- Thanks for the review… I am really trying hard to make this story original… Thanks again!**

**Daisy31****- Yay! I'm glad you caught all of my hints and were able to guess correctly! I also hope this chapter answers your question about how good Serenity is with her bow and arrows… What can she say…She's been trained by the best! Thanks for the review!**

**Forquer****- Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews (They honestly make my day!). And to answer your question… they did have ballrooms..but they were more so banquet rooms. The banquet rooms would be used for celebrations, dances, feasts..ect. Good question though! I know this chapter was shorter.. but I'm trying to make the next few longer! Thanks again for the review!!!**

**Mojacko1984****- Wonderful guess in regards to the father! I'm glad you were able to pick up on my hints! I would also like to thank you for the wonderful comments you made! I'm really trying to post weekly... so I really hope you enjoy this chapter…even though it's somewhat short (I'm trying to make the next ones longer!) Thanks again!!!**

**To my other Reviewers****- Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.. I would not have posted this chapter as soon as I did without your encouragement. Oh..and I loved hearing your guesses! Thanks again!**

**I hope you like this chapter… again… I already have chapter 5 written… so again I will try to post next week if I see an interest/anticipation for the next chapter… If not.. I'll post two weeks from today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any rights to the movie 300.**


	5. The Final Three

**Sparta**

_You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life. – W.C._

* * *

That's how Rei found Serenity… Curled into a ball on her bed…exhausted from crying… clutching her beautiful instrument to her chest. Sighing Rei quickly made her way into Serenity's room, a chamber maid in her wake. 

Grief clutched Rei's heart at the pathetic sight Serenity made. Normally Rei wouldn't bother with the palace guests but she was glad that Jadeite volunteered her to check on Serenity.

Serenity looked up when she heard the door close and vaguely made out Rei's figure through the blurry haze of tears. "Rei..?" Serenity whispered as she rubbed her tear stained face not wanting anyone to see her moment of weakness.

"Oh…Serenity! I heard what happened…Those horrid creatures!" Rei bit out angrily before motioning the maid forward. Grabbing the small pale of water from the maid, Rei gently placed a cool moist cloth against Serenity's heated face.

Serenity sighed and relaxed as the cool cloth eased her tense body. "Thank you."

"Serenity.." Rei hesitated as she look at Serenity's tired face. "We have to get you ready for the ball."

Serenity heaved out an anguished sigh. Her body was racked with tension and her soul felt heavy with the burden of stress. Casting a weary glance at Rei, Serenity knew that there was really no negotiating. "Alright."

Rei gently continued dabbing her face and slowly but surely the redness from crying left Serenity's face altogether. "So…" Rei started hesitantly. "Are you really the child of Apollo?"

Turning her gaze up to meet Rei's, Serenity softly replied, "Yes."

"And you've actually met him… talked to _**him**_?" Rei continued a bit shocked.

"Yes" Serenity turned her gaze to her instrument. "He gave me this for my fourth birthday… and taught me to play."

Rei eyed the instrument with awe and slight envy. "Wow… Does he come and see you often?... Does he give you everything you want…? Does he personally protect you?"

Serenity had to laugh at Rei's eager questions, "I see him about once a year… and no he doesn't give me everything I want because he's hardly ever here… and no he doesn't personally protect me. He often tells me through oracle readings at the temple… that I am in control of my own destiny… and he will not intervene. Personally, I would like to think he just says those things to get me to live my life without counting on him to much." Serenity sighed heavily. "I'd like to think he _**would**_ intervene in my life if I was in trouble."

Rei nodded her head suddenly feeling sorry for the girl in front of her. Serenity's father was a God…yes… but he was almost nothing in her life. It was a sad thought...What a waste.

Before their conversation could continue the maid raised her voice from the corner of the room. "Fifteen minutes… my lady—Until both of your presence are required for the ball."

Rei stood up and scanned Serenity's face. The redness from crying had completely subsided from Serenity's face, thanks to the cool cloth. Rei noted, however, that Serenity still looked a bit tired. Motioning the maid forward again Rei took a small cup from the maid and held it to Serenity. "Drink this…It will wake you up."

Serenity took a sip hesitantly. Swallowing some of the cups contents she signed in content as she felt the cool liquid run down her throat and warm her stomach. "Mmmm… What is this?!"

"Kukeon." Rei replied offhandedly.

Serenity nodded her head in acknowledgement to Rei's answer before downing the rest of the cups content. She had had Kukeon once before at a worship for Demeter. Serenity licked her lips still savoring the taste of the barley and mint drink.

Blinking several times Rei had to keep from gaping at how fast Serenity managed to drink the cups contents. "Come Serenity- - The ball awaits us!" she managed to choke out.

Serenity, on the other hand, could only grin sheepishly.

* * *

Growling he entered his office and slammed his fist into the nearest table in anger. Hearing the table give a satisfying crunch, the Prince then flung himself into his chair to further dwell on today's 'incidents'. Great… he had just severed the alliance between himself and the mountain oracle readers. Sighing Endymion ran a frustrated hand through his unruly hair. Why did he feel the need to protect that girl? 

"The Gods are fucking with me!" Endymion roared to himself in irritation.

"That is no way to speak to the Gods, Endymion." A deep voice cut in.

Endymion waved his hand in annoyance. "Nephrite please… I don't need a lecture on how to speak to the gods." Looking down Endymion studied the list before him that lay on the table next to a rather large fist imprint. The list held all the names of the women that he had met in the throne room earlier that day.

"You have marked out almost all the names on that list…" Nephrite said from over the prince's shoulder.

"I marked out the women who were related to the council members. No wife of mine will be related to a council member." Endymion stated flatly.

"You didn't even give those poor girls a chance… Well, how many women are left after that elimination round?" Nephrite said scanning the page.

"Three.." was the pathetic response Endymion gave his friend.

"Hmm.. and how will you whittle it down to one." Nephrite questioned as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll announce at the end of the ball the names of the three women… I will ask them to stay so that I can get to know them … and then when to council orders me to finally pick one… I will." Endymion uttered with a sigh. He hated this… this wasn't the way he was suppose to find his wife… damn council members.

* * *

Serenity sat gracefully perched on a chair to the side of the dance floor. The music cut through the air as it led couples around the room. Men and women raised their cups and cheered to the Gods good graces… to Dionysus…to Zeus. 

Serenity was content watching those beautiful women, she had met earlier, dance with Spartan noblemen and soldiers. Serenity had noted that the Prince had yet to make an appearance to his own birthday celebration. In the back of her mind she hoped that it wasn't because of the spectacle she caused earlier.

Suddenly, a deep voice cleared its throat behind Serenity's back. Glancing behind her, Serenity was faced with one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. The man gazed at her, his dark eyes slowly taking their fill of the beautiful sight she offered.

Blushing under his blatantly lustful stare Serenity spoke up, "Can I help you?"

The man smirked, as a strand of black hair escaped from his long ponytail, to fall against his face . "I was wondering if I could ask a beautiful Lady, such as yourself…for a dance?"

"I'm rather tired…" Serenity began but the stranger cut in… "Just one.. It would give me great pleasure."

Sighing and seeing that this man had every intention on being persistent, Serenity gave a small nod in agreement. "Just one…"

Grabbing her arm he scooped Serenity against his body and onto the dance floor. Before Serenity could blink an eye she found herself in the midst of the crowd of dancers. "Well, what is your name..?" Serenity inquired as she let him lead her around the dance floor."

"Seiya." The man said smoothly as he melted his body closer to hers.

Serenity felt constrained and uncomfortable being pressed along the length of a stranger's body. "W-well it is certainly nice to meet you…I am- -"

"Serenity…I know." Seiya said with a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"I am a member of the council… It is my business to know everyone." Hearing his answer released some of Serenity's tension.

Feeling her relax in his arms Seiya sweep her further into the crowd of dancers, his eyes briefly catching sight of the Prince.

* * *

He briefly made eye contact with the smug looking council member, Seiya. He sneered at the godly air Seiya tried to masquerade under. 'How pathetic…' Endymion mused before his face became void of emotions when he caught sight of who was in Seiya's arms. 

Serenity.

Seiya had her pressed along his body in a way only lovers felt comfortable in. Endymion's jaw clenched tightly.

Cupid grinned from afar as he watched the Spartan Prince assess the daughter of Apollo. Drawing an arrow across his bow he aimed at Endymion's back. Releasing the arrow Cupid watched as it pierced the Prince's cold heart, burrowing itself deep within his soul.

Endymion was suddenly overcome with a complete sense of rage…of jealousy… as he watched Serenity laugh at one of Seiya's jokes. Endymion shook his head trying to rid himself of those feeling. To no avail did Endymion shake the feelings that possessed him. Desire..Passion..And Lust coursed through his veins as he watched Serenity's body move to the sound of the music. He wanted to be the one moving against her body.

Endymion let out an audible groan trying once again to rid himself of the overwhelming feelings gripping his body.

Clearing his throat he readied himself to be presented in the ballroom. He gently ran a steady hand down the front of his blood red toga in an attempt to straighten it out.

Hearing the music come to a stop, Endymion smirked. Seiya would never touch her again… Not if he had anything to do with it.

And with that thought Endymion stepped onto the platform that held his throne. The guests in the room cheered and raised their glasses at him in good humor. Bowing his head in acknowledgement to their birthday wishes he said over the noise, "May I have your attention.. I would like to call forth the women who have passed the first elimination round..and are one step closer to becoming my Queen."

The room suddenly became completely silent and all former movement completely ceased.

"There are only three women left vying to become Queen…and I would like them to step up onto the platform to accompany me when I announce their names."

Serenity looked around from her place in the crowd and could see that all the women around her were holding their breaths. Rolling her eyes, Serenity already knew that she would be packing her things tonight - -with the way their first meeting went.

"The first name I'd like to call is Lady Beryl of Athens." Endymion's voice boomed over the crowd. A squeal of delight could be heard throughout the quiet room as Beryl pushed her way through the crowd to the stage.

Serenity studied the first woman Endymion had picked. She was beautiful… and stood out from the rest of the women within the room. But there was something about her that Serenity detested. Unable to put her finger over what she was feeling Serenity simply shrugged it off.

Endymion continued without so much as a glance of recognition to Beryl. "Next… Lady Amy of Sparta."

A shy, quiet girl pushed past Serenity and Seiya to make her way to the stage. She looked very humble and Serenity was glad that this girl seemed to have a more pleasing air about her.

Again Endymion continued without hesitation.. without even waiting for Amy to get onstage. "And finally…" Endymion made eye contact with Serenity. Her breath hitched in her throat…Oh no he wasn't…he wouldn't…he couldn't!

"Lady Serenity of Sparta!" as the Prince's voice faded into nothingness, Serenity once again felt the overbearing sensation of being critically observed. Slowly inching her way to the stage in disbelief she neglected to notice the smug look Endymion gave an outraged Seiya.

Endymion watched Serenity and waited patiently until she found her way onto the throne platform. He slowly continued, " I would like to thank all the other women for making the journey to the Palace!...Now I would like the pleasure of dancing with each of these women…let the birthday celebration's continue!"

The crowd finally burst into applause and resumed their prior activity.

Before Endymion even moved an inch Beryl rushed to him, a victory smirk gracing her face. "My Prince… please allow me the pleasure of the first dance!" At a lost for an excuse, Endymion could do nothing but oblige this overbearing Princess of Athens.

Looking up to meet the shyer gazes of Serenity and Amy, Endymion said, "Ladies, please take a seat right here." He motioned to the three chairs that had been placed by the throne. "I will be right back …to also have the pleasure of dancing with each of you."

Beryl giggled at the nonsense Endymion prattled on about before yanking him non-to-gently towards the dance floor.

Serenity sighed as she took her seat next to the throne and watched Endymion fade into the crowd of dancers.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed the girl who took the seat next to Serenity.

"Thank you! You too!" Serenity replied as she glanced over the girl once more. The girl had short black and hazel eyes. "My name is Amy…It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Serenity." Serenity replied with a smile. She liked this girl…she was nice…like Rei was.

"I don't know about you… but I'm overwhelmed by all of this!" Amy exclaimed slightly flustered as she motioned to the party.

"I know what you mean." Serenity exclaimed as she relaxed at the prospect of a new friend. Gazing around the ballroom Serenity caught sight of Endymion and Beryl dancing. "There is something about her…" Serenity muttered out loud.

"About who?" Amy asked overhearing Serenity.

"Oh…" Serenity jumped in her chair, forgetting for a moment that Amy was there. Serenity continued, making the decision to trust Amy, "There is something about Beryl… that irks me…" Serenity tried to explain.

Amy giggled as Serenity struggled to find the right words and not sound rude. "It's probably because she's from Athens…" Amy offered.

Serenity smiled at Amy's comment. "You know what they say…There is nothing like a woman from Sparta!"

Serenity and Amy burst out in laughter. After Amy caught her breath she replied, "Yes you are quiet right."

Endymion and Beryl appeared on the platform to face a pair of giggling woman. Endymion cleared his throat grabbing their attention and silencing them. "Well, Ladies… I am glad you are enjoying yourselves… But if I could, interrupt and dance with one of you… Lady Amy?"

Beryl huffed and took Amy's seat as she stood to accompany Endymion to the dance floor.

Serenity watched once again as Endymion disappeared into the crowd with another woman.

"What are you looking at?" Beryl snapped as she followed Serenity's gaze.

"What's it to you?" Serenity snapped back as anger got the best of her.

"I will not be spoke to like that…I am you're future Queen and you will address me properly!" Beryl said as she glared at Serenity.

Serenity's reply to Beryl's bold statement was a laugh. Beryl's face turned a dark red as she did everything in her power not to dig her nails across the face of the child beside her.

"Listen to me child…" Beryl hissed just loud enough for Serenity to hear. "When I become Queen… I will be the one to send you to those monster's that live on the mountain…Oh yes I heard about your little escapade in the throne room."

Serenity gaped, "How did you find out about that…"

"Child, I can get any type of gossip I want out of any soldier… I am a woman of many talents." Beryl's cruel smile graced her face once again as her eyes hardened towards Serenity. "And as I was saying… The council has already informed me of my position as future Queen of Sparta… so if I were you I would start groveling at my feet or prepare yourself for the.._**duties **_of being the Speaker of the Gods…"

A chill went down Serenity's spine when Beryl uttered the word 'duties'. Closing her gaping mouth Serenity gritted her teeth. "The day you become the next Spartan Queen is the day Sparta will fall…"

Beryl laughed, the cruelty never leaving her voice… "Child…If by some mistake of the Gods… I don't become Queen of Sparta… I will make sure this city falls…"

Serenity opened her mouth to reply but Endymion and Amy once again appeared on the platform. Closing her mouth she looked up and made eye contact with Endymion.

His never wavering stare silently commanded her to come. Standing, Serenity took Amy's place next to Endymion as he began to lead her down into the crowd of dancers.

Glancing back quickly to catch the stern look of Beryl's dark green eyes, her previous words came echoing through Serenity's head… '_Child…If by some mistake of the Gods… I don't become Queen of Sparta… I will make sure this city falls…_'

Serenity suddenly felt nauseous… as Beryl's words plagued her. She had a feeling that no matter what the fates decided…Beryl would make sure that Sparta would never be the same.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**YAY! Another chapter complete!!! I really hope you liked this chapter…I really tried to make it longer to compensate for the last chapter! I would also like to say that I am currently still working on the sixth chapter..It's really long so it's taking more of my time and editing efforts. I will try extremely hard to get it out by next weekend! **

**Now to answer some questions: **

**- Kukeon is the goddess Demeter's drink… it's a barley and mint drink. **

**- Apollo is the God of the Sun…he has a twin sister named Artemis who is goddess of the hunt.. or more inaccurately the tri-goddess of the moon (yes Artemis is a girl).**

**- In my story ...Cupid doesn't make people fall inlove with each other... HOWEVER ... he does make them lust heavily over each other... hehe. You will see the start of this effect in the next chapter!**

**Honestly I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed…This chapter wouldn't have been posted so soon without your comments! The response I've had to this story has blown me away…Thank you.**

**BonitaChickia- Thank you so much for your wonderful review… I really try to make my stories original and interesting. I hate when your reading a story and you can guess exactly what's going to happen… Also I hope this chapter shows a little bit more of Beryl's personality and how she sees Serenity as a threat to the throne of Sparta. And I will also be introducing the other scouts as the story goes on! Thanks again for the review!**

**Raye85- To answer your question… I have planned this story to have many chapters… so I hope you'll continue reading till the end! Thanks for the review!**

**Firegoddess372- The oracle readers use women as their tool for talking to the gods. They use beautiful women because the powerful gods love nothing more than a gorgeous woman. The oracle's would use different methods to get the woman high (seriously…they didn't know about hallucinogens back then) and she would supposedly 'talk to the gods'. Also the oracles are disfigured monsters (in my story) … with human lustful needs… so they do rape them.**

**Seni- Thanks for the review.. and you have a wonderful point. I try updating every week though… because it takes that long for me to write and edit.. occasionally it takes two. Thanks again for the review!**

**Daisy31- Haha! You'll just have to see if all the secrets are out! Also.. Serenity's father will defiantly be making an appearance… but when.. where.. and how… You'll just have to keep reading! Thanks for the review!**

**Purest Shadows- This chapter is dedicated to you… because I was so touched by your review that I made this chapter longer! I hope you enjoy it… and I will try my best to update a week from today!**

**ChibiRikku1- It gives me great humor to think of Endymion as the Bachelor (like on that TV show)… and yes they will be eliminated somehow! Thanks for the review!**

**PinkDreams- THANK YOU! Thank you for noticing how deep I've tried to make Serenity's character… I'm trying to portray Serenity as one would portray a tragic hero… and in order to create a tragic hero the readers must be able to identify with the character… You're review made me so happy!! I really tried to make Serenity **_**human **_**… and all humans cry. Again Thank you!**

**P.H – Thanks for the review..and you have a wonderful point. It's not that I need a certain amount of reviews… but that they motivate me to write faster. I try updating every week though… because it takes that long for me to write and edit.. occasionally it takes two. I don't think that your review was harsh… only honest.. Thanks! **

**Foquer- The quote's I use are real quotes (mostly greek quotes). I try to make the quote pertain to the chapter in some way. I would also have to agree with you…Endymion does have to be bad… I am currently focusing on Serenity's character but I promise… you will get to know the hardcore Endymion - - we all know and love! Also..The monster's won't be a one time thing… They'll be back! Thanks for sticking with my story and continually giving me real feedback! Thanks!!! ..The next chapter will be dedicated to you!**

**I will try to post a week from today!!! Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review… I don't believe in a bad review.. They all help me become a better writer! Thanks!**


	6. Lustful Encounters

**Sparta**

_"The road up and the road down are one and the same." -Heraclitus_

* * *

Endymion encircled his arm around Serenity's waist and pulled her against his body. Serenity's former thoughts took second priority as she gasped at the sudden contact she had with the Prince's body. Snapping her head up to look at him, she found that he was staring down at her with those mysterious dark blue eyes. 

Enjoying her reaction to their proximity, Endymion craned his head down to whisper against her ear, "I hope you are enjoying yourself, Serenity."

Serenity shivered as his heated breath caressed her ear. Oh, Gods… what was he doing to her?!

"And what if I'm not…?" Serenity replied trying to sound unaffected.

Cupid once again grinned from his place above the dancing couple. 'And what a couple they made…' Cupid mused as he pulled an arrow against the string of his bow, aiming at Serenity's back. He studied the couple as he waited for the right moment to pierce his target's heart. They moved gracefully around the dance floor like one entity. The girl's features clashed and yet complimented the young Prince's…much like day and night. Seeing the perfect opportunity to complete his duty, Cupid let go of the arrow and watched as his mark hit its target…Serenity's heart. Cupid laughed in delight as he turned to leave…for the will of Zeus was done.

Serenity felt her legs tremble and a coil of desire tightened in the pit of her stomach. Never had she felt so consumed by a man's presence.

"Then I will have to personally see to it that you do." Endymion replied as he drew her closer to his body. Oh, dear Gods… the feeling of her petit figure against his own was enough to make him groan. Every step they took around the dance floor caused the couple to brush against each other. Endymion was trying his best to contain the problem her hips were causing each time they brushed against his groin.

"Prince of Sparta what are you offering?" Serenity said finally after a long hesitation, not really catching on to his subtle hints. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on giving the Prince coherent answers when her body yearned for something she did not fully understand. Was it hot in the ballroom or was it just her?

Before the Prince could respond to her question, Serenity cut in, "I think I need to get a breath of fresh air… I'm feeling rather warm.."

Nodding in agreement, Endymion gently nudged her out of the crowd and towards the open doors that lead to the courtyard.

Serenity slowly made her way through the crowd and out the door with Endymion on her tail. A cool summer breeze hit her heated face and subsided the overwhelming waves of lust that threatened to drown her.

"Are you alright?" Endymion's deep voice said, cutting into serene atmosphere.

"Y-yes.." Serenity replied as she took a step away from the Prince, fearing the drug-like effect he seemed to hold her under.

"Down little kitten." Endymion said as he grinned boyishly down at her. "There is no reason to be so skittish around me."

"I'm not!" Serenity said in defense as she stuck her chin up in the air to prove otherwise.

"Then why are you trying to get away from me…" Endymion replied as he slowly started to approach her again.

Serenity's eyes widened as she watched him move towards her. She suddenly felt like an animal being stalked by its hunter. Half of her mind yelled at her to run away… while the other…more stubborn half commanded her to stay put.

Endymion grinned when he saw the stubborn expression consume Serenity's face as she held her ground. Once he fully approached her, he slowly encircled his arms around her.. unable to keep his hands off of her body.

Serenity trembled at the small touches Endymion applied as he held her. "What are you doing to me…?" She whispered against his chest, utterly confused by the sudden desire she held for this man.

Lifting her chin up so that his gaze would once again meet hers, he groaned. In that moment when their eyes met… he wanted to hate this goddess before him. He wanted to hate her for making him feel as though he needed her…because he wanted to feel as though he needed no one. He needed her to feel as overwhelmed and unrestrained as he felt.

With that last thought the Prince tilted his head down to gently kiss Serenity's tempting lips..but just before Endymion could graze his lips over hers, a twig snapped behind Endymion's back, alerting his senses that they had an intruder. Taking one last glance down at Serenity's dazed face and sensuous lips, Endymion let out a frustrated growl and spun around to face their intruder.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock and confusion. One minute she was almost positive the Prince was going to kiss her… the next minute he had pulled away and turned around. Regaining her composer, Serenity peeked around Endymion's larger frame in confusion and was met with the unexpected presence of Seiya.

"Seiya.." Endymion growled as his eyes glared daggers at the man in front of him.

"Ah! Prince, it is a surprise to see you out here! While I have your unwavering attention…allow me to wish you Happy birthday!" Seiya's voice pleasantly replied. Endymion smirked cruelly at Seiya… Sure his voice sounded pleasant… but Endymion could read the expressions in his eyes …those same expressions spoke of the hatred that Seiya held for his Prince.

"I'm sure…" Endymion replied dryly. "Well, If you would excuse us…" Endymion continued as he cast Seiya a smug look. "_**We**_ …were just leaving…" The Prince reached back and once again encircled an arm around Serenity's waist as he began to lead her back to the party.

Seiya scowled but could do nothing but bow as Endymion pasted him by, Serenity in tow. Casting a murderous look towards the couple as they retreated, Seiya thought, 'Oh, Prince of Sparta… you will wish you had never crossed me… For I will never allow you to choose the daughter of Apollo as your wife…' A wicked grin replaced the scowl on Seiya's face at the thought of Endymion suffering with discontent,. 'She is mine… Prince of Sparta…'

* * *

Serenity suddenly stopped before Endymion could draw her back into the ballroom. "Prince…I am rather tired…would you mind if I retired early this evening…for it has been a rather trialing day." 

Endymion slowly glanced over Serenity's face and noted the tired gleam in her eyes. Nodding his head in submission he replied, "I understand… I will lead you back to your chamber safely before returning to the ball."

Serenity bit her bottom lip in contemplation…She knew that wasn't the best of idea's…He had almost kissed her in the courtyard…and by the Gods, she did not want to be alone with the Prince any longer. She did not trust herself anymore to linger in his presence.

"That is quiet alright… I'm sure I can find it." Serenity started, but was quickly cut off.

"Serenity… after everything that has happened today… I will hear no more arguing.." Endymion said lightly as he led her through another door within the courtyard that led to a hallway.

Serenity groaned to herself as she entered the darkened hallway that was lit only by torch light. This was not the situation she wanted to be in at that moment. She also had a nagging feeling that she would not be able to escape this situation unfazed.

Endymion led her slowly through the winding hallway before stopping in front of a pair of familiar doors. "Here is your chamber, Serenity…"

Serenity sighed in gratitude upon arriving at their destination. "Thank you, Prince of Sparta."

Endymion smiled upon hearing the title she had continually addressed him by, "You may call me Endymion…" he said softly as he ran a finger down the side of her cheek slowly. She had a bewitching affect on him and he could feel it start to consume him once more.

Her breath once again caught in her throat as she looked up to gaze upon his darkened eyes. "Well… then, thank you…Endymion.." There she said it.. she said his name. Oh and what a fitting name it was for this fool hardy Prince.

Hearing his name roll off her tongue as a purr and drip from her lips undid his calm composer. Gently..as he had intended in the courtyard, he penned her against his body and softly captured her lips with his, in a searing kiss. Serenity gasped against his lips in shock as he slowly moved his lips over hers coaxing her to follow his lead. Serenity melted. His lips felt so good… and for the first time in her life she felt her body roar to life.

Letting a soft mew of pleasure escape from her lips, she then gave into his lip's sinful caresses and timidly kissed him back.

Her soft sounds of pleasure was nearly Endymion's undoing. She tasted of ambrosia…and he couldn't get enough of her. Slowly his fingers found themselves swimming through her golden rivers of hair as they gently curled into her tresses tugging on them in order to dip her head back for better access to her mouth.

Serenity couldn't think… couldn't reason… because she was drowning in the desire her body exuded for this man. As her head dipped back to oblige his need to deepen the kiss, her arms worked their way to rest on his shoulders. Her fingernails curled into the soft fabric of his toga in content when she felt his tongue lightly caress her bottom lip.

Endymion's mind was wheeling… all he wanted to do was bring her to his chamber and to teach her innocent kisses how to become bold. Just before he could continue his bold administrations a throat cleared from behind his back.

Growling Endymion snapped his head up at their intruder, his arms still holding Serenity's protectively against his body as he tried to hide the goddess in his arms from the view of their unwelcomed guest. He felt as though he could murder as his eyes adjusted to the darkened atmosphere. Finally his gaze fell on their trespasser.. It was Rei.

A mischievous smile played along her red lips as she gazed at the couple who was to consumed by desire to hear her approach.

"Rei!" Endymion grit his teeth in anger.

"Hello, my dearest brother." Rei said with a knowing smile.

Serenity looked up at Rei in embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks start to burn with mortification over the weakness she allowed her body to succumb to.

"Hello, to you too..Serenity!" Rei's eyes twinkled with delight as she spoke to the two.

Serenity gently removed herself from Endymion's grasp before anymore embarrassment could fall upon her. She heard Endymion's growl of dismay before he obliged her and let her free. Dismissing his warm touch and heated kisses, Serenity smiled shyly at Rei, "Hello, Rei.. I was just about to retire for the night… Thank you..Prince.. for showing me to my room… goodnight!" With that Serenity opened her chamber door and disappeared as quickly as she could.

When he heard the door click shut Endymion turned an accusing gaze towards Rei. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Rei laughed. "Well, it's nice to see you too!"

"Answer me!" Endymion commanded with a growl.

Rei shrugged. "People started asking questions as to where the Prince had wondered off to…I simply thought I was acting your best interest…by finding you and bringing you back before people start assuming things!"

Endymion grumbled and cast a longing glance at the doors through which the golden haired goddess had disappeared behind. "Fine.." Endymion said as he brushed past Rei.

"Oh, and Endymion.." Rei said over her shoulder without looking back at her brother.

Endymion stopped to listen. "Don't you hurt her… for I believe she is not the type to be played with."

Endymion continued his retreat down the hall unfazed by Rei's words. He had no intention of playing around with Serenity's feelings..if she even had any at this moment. All he knew was that his mind …his reason abandoned him when he was around her… and his body felt consumed with an undying desire.. that only burned for her. He felt no remorse that his feelings for Serenity were purely lustful…for it was the strongest feeling that anyone had been able to invoke in him.

* * *

She kept a wary eye on the door as she dove deeper into the safe haven of her room. By the Gods…what was wrong with her?! She had behaved inappropriately…very inappropriately… She didn't even know him!!!! 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Serenity flung herself onto her bed… welcoming the soft impact of her landing. Curling against the soft covers, she slowly went over the day's events…. When her thoughts dwelled on the Prince…she found herself stupefied towards her body's desire for that man. She _**knew **_she held no feelings of endearment or love towards him… but then why did her body lose control when she was around him?

When her train of thought ended to the present Serenity let her eyes drift closed. It had been such a long day…and the effect of it was wearing hard on her soul. 'She had to get some fresh air tomorrow…away from this place..' Serenity mused before surrendering her body to the sleep it so desperately pleaded for.

* * *

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK!!!!

"Lady Serenity?" a servant softly inquired as she finally pushed open the door to Serenity's bed chamber. "Lady Serenity…?" The servant hastened, her voice becoming high with panic. The room was empty.

Trembling the servant once again searched the room…and once again came up empty handed. 'Oh..' the servant worried. 'The Prince will not be amused by Lady Serenity's absence.'

* * *

Scuffling into the dining chambers to find the Prince, Princess Rei, Lady Ami, and Lady Beryl all seated quietly at the table, the servant suddenly got nervous. The Prince's eyes snapped up with a gleam before casting his glance back down in disappointment. The servant could tell he was expecting someone else… 

The servant finally took a deep breath before approaching the Prince of Sparta. Leaning over the servant whispered softly to the Prince… "Lady Serenity…was not in her bedchamber this morning…Your Highness."

The Prince's frame tensed up at the news and his eyes burned with the fires of rage. Pushing his chair back abruptly and almost knocking over the servant, he stood. "If you will excuse me…I have a situation that needs my attention. Enjoy you're breakfast." His voice was tense and no one…not even Beryl questioned him further as he left the room.

His cape flew behind his body, snapping at the air in anger, as the Prince made his way to Serenity's room. Slamming the doors open, he scanned her vacant room. Turning back around he faced his four best friends, "Find her…" his voice commanded in a low and menacing tone.

Malachite turned to his friends and fellow soldiers, "Nephrite, Jadeite… search the palace.. and question the guards as to whether or not they have seen Serenity… Zoicite, come with me…We will start searching the streets of Sparta."

"What if those oracle readers came back…and managed to take her from the palace…" Jadeite inquired hesitantly.

Malachite nodded as he entertained the idea Jadeite proposed. "Honestly, I don't think they could have come into the palace without our knowledge… but I will make sure some guards are sent to scan their temple."

The generals broke up and scattered leaving a fuming Prince to his raging thoughts. "Oh, there better be a good reason for her absence." The Prince thought as he too left the room.

* * *

The hum of voices filled the air as people gathered down the cobble stone roads in order to greet the new day. The wind drifted lazily down the streets bringing the scent of newly baked goods and other delicious treats to the noses of the wandering citizens. 

The streets held the lethargic feeling of sleep and the people walked around in the blissful stupor of the early morning. Only when a golden-haired girl floated light-heartedly down the street did the Spartans perk up with curiosity. Hestitantly…The people on the streets started to gather together mumbling in excitement and fear as they watched the girl pass. She was beautiful… she looked like a Goddess. The people murmured louder as their anxiety grew…. 'Was this the Goddess Artemis?' 'What was a Goddess doing in the streets of Sparta..?' 'Should they cower in the presence of this Goddess?'

The children, on the other hand, being slightly bolder and more naïve than their parents… decided to follow the enchanting girl down the street at a safe distance.

Serenity inhaled deeply as she wandered comfortably through the market place. Glancing around in wonderment, she gazed at the carts set out by venders in the streets. The peaceful atmosphere engulfed Serenity's senses and left her hungry for the taste of life in the city. She did, however, neglect the haunting stares and hushed whispers of the people as they passed.

Stopping, Serenity purchased a roll of bread from a vender who stuttered so much that she could hardly understand what he was saying. He then refused to accept any money she offered him, so she left in on his cart before continuing her walk through the winding streets of Sparta. After a mile of walking Serenity stumbled upon a tall woman with dark brown hair, struggling to hold two baskets filled with fruit. Serenity hurried to catch up with the woman in order to help her with the burden the baskets were causing. "Excuse me…You look like you could use a hand!"

"Thank the Gods for the kindness of others…" The girl said as she turned to face the voice who called from behind. The woman stopped as her gaze fell on the girl.

Serenity ignored the gawking gaze the woman gave her as she grabbed one of the baskets from her. "I'm Serenity!" She said with a smile. "Now…where are you heading to?"

The girl raised an eyebrow in amusement, "The palace…And I'm Lita."

Serenity chewed on her bottom lip…Good Gods!...Out of all the places…this woman could be going and she is heading for the palace!

Lita seemed quiet amused at the coincidence of her run-in. "Aren't you one of the women that the Prince chose…last night?"

"Err..Yeah I guess…" Serenity replied as her spirits started to sink with the returning memories of the previous twenty-four hours.

Lita laughed in amusement as she watched the girl's facial expression's change. "You don't seem in the least bit excited over your predicament…Come now…The Prince isn't that bad!"

"Why do people find it strange, that I am not giddy with excitement over the Prince?!" Serenity cried out exasperated. "He is pushy and overbearing!"

"Serenity…Calm down…I'm just saying that any woman would die to be in your position!" Lita countered as she began to walk back towards the palace.

"Would you like to trade places with me…?" Serenity asked hopefully as she walked next to Lita.

"I'm married…" Lita said as she smiled over her shoulder at Serenity, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Serenity's face soured at Lita's response.

"Now…" Lita continued. "The Prince didn't get any soldier to accompany you into the city?"

"Well.." Serenity said as a look of guilt washed over her face. "I didn't exactly tell anyone I left…"

Lita stopped in her tracks. Was this girl insane!? Did she not now the extent of the Prince's anger?! Lita opened and closed her mouth as words became difficult to articulate.

"W-What?!" was the only coherent word that would form in her mouth.

"I didn't tell anyone I left…I-I don't see why I would have to tell anyone I was leaving for a little while!?" Serenity said exasperated. Lita was making her doubt herself for leaving.

"Serenity…" Lita scowled, as a mother would towards their child, "After what happened yesterday…With those creatures! Why wouldn't you tell anyone!?"

Serenity threw her hands up in defeat, "How in the name of the Gods…Does _**everybody**_ know about that?!"

A small smile tugged at Lita's lips as she tried to suppress the urge to laugh. "My husband…Nephrite is one of the Prince's top generals, confidant, and best friend."

Serenity let out a sigh, "Oh…"

Lita laughed and put an arm around Serenity, giving her a quick hug. "Don't look so down…It's not that bad."

Serenity gave Lita a small smile. "Thanks."

Before Lita could open her mouth to further get to know Serenity, five large Spartan soldiers came into view. Serenity didn't even have time to blink before she and Lita were surrounded. Lita rolled her eyes as she directed her gaze towards two of the soldiers. "Zoicite…Malachite…honestly, is this really necessary?"

Malachite scowled down at the two women. "Lita, this is none of your business." He quickly dismissed her words as his piercing glare focused on Serenity. "And you…Lady Serenity, have invoked the temper the Prince. You are to be taken back to the palace _**immediately**_."

His voice shook Serenity to the core as his words held the air of reprimand and finality. Despite the fear that gripped her heart, Serenity kept a straight face as two of the soldiers approached her in order to escort her back to the palace. "Here!" Serenity said coldly to one of the soldiers as she thrust the basket she was holding into one of their arms. "How about you men help a Lady out instead of treating her like a prisoner…because I do believe that none of you offered to help Lady Lita and I with our baskets!"

Lita smirked at the nerve Serenity held in order to speak to these men like so. Containing her laughter once more, Lita shoved her basket into Malachite's arms. "I do believe she is right, gentlemen! You're mother's would be ashamed!"

Serenity smiled as Lita joined her side. "And as for an escort…I am perfectly capable of making my way back to the palace without your aid!" Serenity then took Lita's arm and headed back towards the palace.

Malachite glared in anger at the two retreating figures. He then turned to his men, shoved the basket of food into another soldier's arms, and barked at them to follow them back to the palace. From Malachite's side, Zoicite could barely contain his laughter.

'…That woman had a mouth on her that would get her into trouble one day…' Malachite mused as he too headed back to the palace. 'Gods…Lita was going to tell Mina about this..' He groaned as this thought occurred.

* * *

She was lead into a room to meet the Prince. When the door clicked shut Serenity looked around the darkened room and realized that it was a bedroom. Suddenly Serenity's heart jumped into her throat as her eyes tore around the room trying to find the Prince. Her eyes quickly focused on his dark figure leaning against the stone railing of the balcony. 

'This is not good…not good at all.' Her mind chanted as she watched him turn to face her.

His dark menacing eyes captured her and held her in place as he slowly entered the room from the balcony. Serenity, for the first time, became frightened as she saw an unspoken anger that dwelled within the depths of his eyes. Swallowing with difficulty, Serenity stepped forward. "You wished to see me?"

Hearing her voice Endymion growled as he came to stand before her. "How dare you leave the palace without notifying _**anyone**_!"

"I needed to go for a walk…to clear my mind!" Serenity snapped back. "It's not like this process has been easy for me! I needed some space to breath!"

"Serenity, do you not understand what happened yesterday… Those oracle readers had every intention of dragging you away to their hole in the side of a mountain!! If it had not been for me… You'd be gone! Now…this morning what would you have me think..when I found you missing from the grounds!" Endymion seethed.

Serenity gulped. She had not thought of it like that.

"To have me thinking that those despicable monsters had kidnapped you! You're action's were selfish…and you had me worried sick!" Endymion lectured out of anger.

"You were worried about me?" Serenity whispered softly.

Endymion opened his mouth to answer but snapped it closed as he looked down upon her guilty face. "I us the term.. 'I' loosely." He countered quickly. "Rei was worried.."

"It is alright to feel some kind of emotion, Prince of Sparta." Serenity said slowly, trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"Emotion's make you weak… and Spartan's never allow themselves to become weak!" Endymion bit out angrily. How dare she tell him what to feel.

Serenity frowned. "I do not wish to become your Queen if you are incapable of feeling!"

Endymion shrugged calmly, "Serenity, I do not believe that it is in your power to make that decision."

Serenity's jaw dropped in disgust. "Maybe not…but--"

Endymion cut her off when he abruptly leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He was so angry at her… and all he wanted to do was make her submit to him…

Serenity had just begun to respond to his heated kisses when the Prince abruptly pulled away. His breath was heavy from their moment of passion. "Watch your mouth Serenity…It might get you into trouble one day."

"Is that a nice way of telling me to keep my mouth closed?!" Serenity countered between gasps for air. She would show him that his kiss had no effect on her!

Endymion leaned in and whispered against her ear, "Serenity, I would never tell you to keep quiet…but I would, however, warn you to think before you speak… for your words could get you into trouble." And with that he brushed by Serenity, leaving her in the room alone.

'What in the world was I thinking?!' Endymion reprimanded himself as he exited the door without turning to look back at Serenity.

He was supposed to be pissed off at her… not lusting after her like an adolescent boy! He was disgusted with himself. He didn't know why these emotions just washed over him and threatened to drown him every time he was in his presence. Shaking himself out of the stupor he had fallen into, he vowed that he would make Serenity succumb to this feeling of desire, lust, and passion before he.

* * *

Serenity swallowed hard as her breathing subsided into slow calm breaths. After a few minutes pasted by, Serenity finally decided it would be safe to leave the room without having the problem of running into the Prince again. Taking one last glance at the room, Serenity slipped out through the bedroom doors and into the empty hallway. 

Serenity slowly wandered the halls as she contemplated her previous encounter with the Prince. How did every meeting with the Prince end up screwing with her emotions?

Serenity gently placed her fingers lightly to her slightly swollen lips. Gently she tried to brush off the lingering feeling of the Prince's lips.

Turning the corner, Serenity was snapped out of her thoughts by the sight of Amy's retreating figure heading out to the gardens. Perking up Serenity quickened her step in order to catch up with her. Amy… That's just who she needed to talk to in order to get her mind off of the Prince. It just so happened to be a bonus that Amy didn't know about her encounters with the Prince… and therefore wouldn't bagger her about them.

Turning her slower pace into a speed walk, Serenity rounded the corner Amy disappeared behind and entered the palace gardens. Slowing her pace to take in the beautiful sight of the place greenery, Serenity lost sight of Amy. Glazing across the garden Serenity's eyes climbed up the vines that grasped onto the palace walls with their fingers reaching towards the blue depths of the sky before descending her gaze across the hedges of bushes that held brightly colored flowers within their tresses of green leaves.

Serenity would have dwelled longer on the overwhelming sight that greeted her had she not heard Amy giggle from behind the thicket of hedges that clouded Serenity's view. Smiling Serenity ran over to the end of the hedges and rounded the corner… "Amy!" Serenity called as her gaze lifted to be greeted with a view that she was not expecting.

Halting in mid step, Serenity's eyes widened… In front of her was Amy… in the embrace of a very familiar man. Her arms were lazily wrapped around his taunt, narrow shoulders and their lips were locked in an extremely passionate kiss. The man on the other hand seemed quite content as his hands roamed carelessly over her body.

Serenity couldn't conceal the surprised gasp that escaped her throat at the sight before her. Was this the same timid woman that pasted by her in the ballroom?!

Upon hearing Serenity's voice Amy and the man sprung apart.. Their lips swollen from their previous activities. "S-Serenity!" Amy exclaimed nervously as she desperately tried to straighten her outfit and fix her disheveled hair. "I—I can explain!"

Serenity pried her eyes away in embarrassment before backing away slowly. "Oh…No it's really none of my business!"

Serenity shook her head…. This was really too much for one day…too much drama.. too many surprises!

"Serenity!" Amy pleaded as she saw in Serenity's eyes the primal urge to run away from conflict. Before Amy could step forward to approach Serenity the man beside her put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come now Serenity.." The tall, lean, well-built man beside Amy said, "Let's handle this like adults…"

"I believe you were doing fine job of that before I got here." Serenity cut in… "I also think that this is not a situation that I need to be apart of…"

Amy's steady gaze fell on Serenity, "Serenity…. This is Zoicite. He is one of the Prince's top generals."

Serenity could tell that Zoicite immediately tensed upon hearing Amy's words. Serenity didn't move… didn't speak… she just continued to gaze at the ground in an uncomfortable silence.

In order to fill the overbearing silence Amy continued, "Please Serenity… try to understand!! I love him…" Amy said helplessly.

It was only then that Serenity's gaze snapped up. "And what of the Prince?! How long has this been going on!?"

Amy timidly stepped forward, determined to tell Serenity her story. "Serenity… I am a member of the court… my father was an advisor to the Prince's father… and I have known both the Prince and Zoicite all my life. I have been in a relationship with Zoicite for quite some time… but we tried to keep quiet about it… until we felt ready to tell everyone... Before we got the chance to tell anyone.. I recieved an invitation from the Prince."

"So are you telling me in a round-a-bout way that the Prince is also quite unaware of this situation?!" Serenity exclaimed helplessly as she notice the start of a dull throb against her temples.

"He doesn't…" Amy admitted guiltily. "But please…Please… don't tell him Serenity!"

Serenity's jaw dropped… was Amy kidding?! "Amy.. If anything you should tell him! HE would understand…"

"Who would understand what...?" A deep voice answered from behind Serenity's shoulder.

Serenity jumped as she turned around to face the all-to-familiar Prince of Sparta.

'By the Gods… I wonder how much he heard?!' Serenity's mind screamed as she glanced back at the guilty-faced couple who seem to be thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's it for chapter 6!!! This chapter took me forever to write… but I was determined to make it super long! I really hope the quality of the chapter didn't suffer because of the length… so tell me what you think…**

**Here's a few things about this chapter I would like to say…1) I kept with Cupid.. and not his Greecian name Eros… because Eros is a Titan and he wouldn't be helping Zeus. 2) I think that all relationships start with a mutual lustful attraction 3) I know where I want to go with this story… so… It will be very heavy with drama.. crammed into a short period for my characters… I do this because the fates have "started eyeing" my character's "pieces of threads" (if you don't understand… then your not a mythology buff… and you'll just have to wait and see). 4) lastly.. Serenity will cave in sometimes.. she's not perfect… she's human… she's aloud to cave in sometimes!**

**Also I would also like to ask… if anyone is interested in editing my chapters before I post… Please seriously consider this if you have 1) good grammar skills or 2) have a good eye for minute details! I would greatly appreciate it… because this chapter was almost unbearable for me to edit because it never stopped (I will probably hit myself later on for posting it to soon)!**

**Now I would like to thank my reviewers who took the time to write thoughtful reviews… they fueled me to make this chapter worth while (aka longer). I would also like to give a big thanks to those who have stuck with my story thus far and have reviewed every step of the way… Thank you!!! (I give a special thanks to the following- - ChibiRikku1, MangaGirl234, Ashley-Chan, Inyashaswifeforlifeonly, BonitaChickia, Purest Shadows, Daisy31, Samifanatic27, PinkDreams, Raye85, Erinsailorditz, Usako, Mg, and Lady Tristana Rogue!) - Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed each one! Oh and Foquer.. this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**And lastly… I am sorry to say that I highly doubt I will be able to post this next chapter as quickly as I have been… but I will try (I give you my word!).**

**Again please review... I would love to hear what's on your mind... and remember... I don't believe in a bad review... So please help me become a better writer! Thanks!**


	7. Unexpected News

**Sparta**

_"A man's character is his fate." --Heraclitus_

* * *

Serenity face tightened in shock as she laid eyes on the Prince's face. 'Does he just pop out of nowhere…all the time!?' Serenity's mind screamed. 

Endymion, on the other hand, was glancing from face to face trying to figure out why everyone looked so damn guilty. His elegant eyebrows rose as he gazed down at Serenity's perplexed expression…. She was chewing on her bottom lip… her face was pink from embarrassment …and her eyes seemed to take interest in everything but him. He let a small growl escape his throat as his train of thought seemed to anger him.

Hearing the Prince growl, the three guilty faced people jumped with fright assuming the worst. Serenity was the first to break the silence, "Oh…Endymion… Don't be angry… You don't understand!"

Endymion perked up at the sound of his name falling from Serenity's lips. With his attention directed solely on Serenity, he slowly walked forward. "And why do you always assume that I lack understanding about everything…_**Serenity**_." Endymion questioned as he came inches away from Serenity's face. By the Gods why did they always end up arguing…?! He was still trying to get over his anger from her earlier disappearance…and here she was provoking his anger once more!

Serenity's face heated at the close proximity they shared as she gazed up at his stern expression. The pit of Serenity's stomach churned with desire as she tried to keep her gaze steady and unmoving.

Endymion looked down at Serenity with a dark expression before uncharacteristically ignoring her, looking past her petit figure to direct his attention towards Amy and Zoicite. Zoicite was the first of the two to address the Prince, "Endymion…we were just talking about you…" Zoicite said as he took a step towards the Prince and bowed.

Endymion only nodded as he accepted Zoicite's gesture. "And what exactly were you discussing about me…" Endymion questioned.

Amy quickly stepped behind Zoicite, a worried expression quickly consuming her facial features. Was Zoicite honestly going to tell the Prince about their relationship? How would he react to such news…? Amy's hands began to tremble as she clasped them together… This was not how she pictured Endymion finding out about their relationship..

Serenity turned her back stiffly to Endymion and joined Zoicite and Amy's side. When she directed her gaze back at Endymion her body seemed to feel shunned by his lack of attention. Every time they had previously been in an argument Endymion had ending their feuding with heated touches and passionate kisses… yet this time he had chosen to ignore her. She couldn't help but feel greatly disappointed… and her body was left with the dashed hopes of feeling his touch. Taking a deep breath, Serenity tried to ignore the feelings that clawed at her consciousness and turned her attention to the situation at hand.

"Endymion… you are my greatest comrade and leader… and I did not wish for this to happen…" Zoicite hesitated as he gathered his thoughts. Upon Zoicite's hesitation Serenity put a comforting hand on his arm hoping he would not lose the nerve to tell the Prince his feelings towards Amy.

Endymion looked at Zoicite hesitantly… he did not like the way Zoicite was uncharacteristically faltering over his own words. "Spit it out Zoictie…" Endymion hissed as he watched Serenity put her hand on Zoicite's arm.

"I'm in love…I- -I mean … _**we're**_ in love…." Zoicite spit out quickly as he cast his guilty gaze towards the ground.

Endymion's eyebrow twitched as he tried to digest the information Zoicite had so quickly confessed to. His eyes became hard with anger and his voice resonated with coldness as he tried to picture Zoicite and Serenity as lovers. "And how long has this been going on?! And why haven't you had the nerve to tell me… either of you!?"

Zoicite visibly flinched under his Prince's anger. "I'm so sorry …Endymion… We didn't mean for this to happen this way!" Zoicite tried to explain as Amy began to cry with the fear of never being able to be with her lover.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Endymion roared in anger. He felt like a fool for feeling even the slightest bit of passion towards Serenity….especially when she loved another… And one of his closest friends for that matter. Endymion trembled with rage.

Serenity's eyes widened as she looked upon the seething Prince. She never would have thought he would have acted like this..unless he also had feelings for Amy. With that last thought Serenity could feel her heart stop beating within her chest. She had to know...She had to find out if that was the reason he was being so cruel!

Stumbling forward, Serenity stepped in front of Zoicite. "Endymion, calm your anger… unless you would also like to confess your love for Amy!"

Endymion blinked in confusion as he cast his gaze towards a defeated Zoicite and a sobbing Amy. Suddenly the situation became completely clear… he had assumed wrongly… and had unleashed an anger that seemed unnecessary. Grinding his teeth together as he tried to come up with an excuse, he finally said, "I am not in love with Amy… nor do I condemn their love for each other, Serenity. My anger comes from their lack of communication to me… and the deceit I feel for not have known about this sooner."

Serenity relaxed as she turned back to face Zoicite and Amy. 'Thank the Gods!' Serenity heart sang as Endymion answer assured her unnerved thoughts.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner, Endymion!" Zoicite exclaimed as he finally reached around and pulled Amy into his embrace. Amy cried out in joy as she fully embraced her lover for the first time, without fear, in public.

Endymion sighed as he ran an awkward hand through his unruly hair… 'What a day…' Endymion thought with a deep sigh.

Zoicite finally pulled away from Amy and turned to his Prince. "Endymion, I would like to ask for your blessings… for I would like to marry Amy."

"Zoicite… I grant you my blessings… May you marry and bare many health children." Endymion said as he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "But.. next time… Zoicite.. You must make me aware of things, such as this, that are of utmost importance."

"I will… Thank you, Endymion!" Zoicite said with a smile as he once again embraced Amy.

"Come now…" Endymion said as he called to the two lovers. "Let us go dine and celebrate to the Gods the love you two share!"

* * *

That night the tables were full of finer foods and no chair was left unoccupied. Merry cheers sang out throughout the room as surprised squeals resonated upon hearing the news of the new engagement. The couple of the night held the attention of all and Endymion was forever grateful for that. Lounging in his chair on the opposite end of the table, he watched the couple fawn over each other and drink heartily with their friends. After a while Endymion became overwhelmed with the sickingly sweet air that threatened to suffocate the room. He wished there was a war going on so that he could be engulfed with adrenaline and soaked with the blood of his enemies. 

Sighing, he raised his frustrated body from the chair and bid goodnight to the exuberant party of people. Before he could leave the room Beryl latched on to his arm and begged to have a moment of private conversation with him. Rolling his eyes, Endymion granted a few moments of his time and led her out into the empty hallway.

Serenity watched from Rei's side as Beryl whispered something to the Prince. Biting on the inside of her lip she watched as the Prince then ushered Beryl out of the room before following close behind.

Once they where alone in the hallway, Endymion questioned patiently, "And what would you like to speak to me about."

"I am just concerned that I haven't had the opportunity to get to know you…" Beryl began with a pout. "You've seemed so frustrated lately that I was wondering if I could be of some service…" She said as the corner of her lip tugged into a grin.

Endymion's dark eyes hardened as they looked down at Beryl's suggestive smirk. "What are you saying exactly Princess of Athens..?" Endymion questioned lowly as he slowly came closer to Beryl.

Beryl's smirk widened showing her teeth as she slowly backed up against a darkened wall. "I would do anything for you, Prince." Beryl whispered as her back finally touched the cold stone surface of the wall.

Endymion stopped right before his body made contact with Beryl's and craned his head down against her ear. "Tell me what you would be willing to do for me…" Endymion whispered hotly against her ear.

"Anything… Anything to satisfy you… I aim merely to please." Beryl replied eagerly as she arched her body up against Endymion's in order to feel his body against hers.

Endymion quickly pushed her body against the wall roughly, his eyes darkening. He was so frustrated…he felt like he needed something to release his frustrations on. Oh, poor little Beryl…today was not a good day to play with the Prince of Sparta.

Endymion smirked darkly down at Beryl before crushing his lips down upon hers. Her lips were cold and chapped… and her body squirmed underneath his as it tried to grind against his hips.

As quickly as he started the kiss he ended it. He pulled away from Beryl's body and stared down at her breathless figure with disgust.

"Oh, Endymion! Take me to your bedchamber… I promise you will not regret it." Beryl said between gasps of air. She then pushed herself off of the wall and swaggered over to Endymion's stiff figure. Running her hands down his taunt chest she repeated herself. "You will not regret it…"

Endymion face only hardened as he snatched Beryl's wandering hands from his body. "It is not your place to call me by my name!" He hissed lowly. "And I will be sleeping alone tonight… You better go back to the party little Princess…" And with that he turned and retreated down the hallway alone.

Beryl scowled at Endymion's retreating form before turning on her heel and heading down the hallway towards her bedchamber in anger. She would not return to the party… for she knew that Serenity had seen them leave together… Beryl smirked crudely. Let her assume the worst…. And as for the Prince… Oh, he would learn very quickly that only she could rightly satisfy him.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily to three restless figures within the palace. Endymion, Serenity, and Beryl lay awake most of the night struggling with thoughts of what the future might bring. 

The next morning at breakfast the table was eerily quiet and no one dared to break the silence that thickened the air. Finally Endymion stood to leave… and everyone's attention turned to him.

"Lady Beryl… I have decided that for the next couple of days I would like to have lunch privately with you… so that we may get to know one another. Lady Serenity… I would like to then share a private dinner with you… in order to get to know you personally as well." With that Endymion left the room without waiting for the two women to reply.

Rei sighed heavily as the weight of Endymion's anger and frustration vibrated throughout the room even after he left. Turning to the two women Endymion left her with, Rei decided to make small conversation. "So… How has your stay at the palace been so far…?"

"Wonderful!" Beryl quickly exclaimed with a smirk. "I had such a wonderfully exhausting night last night…" She lied.

Rei's jaw tightened in disgust while Serenity's jaw slackened in shock. Rei suddenly stood up unable to stand Beryl's presence and excused herself, "Well.. That was quiet an unexpected answer…now if you'll excuse me… I am going to watch the soldier's practice…"

Serenity quickly stood with Rei, "Princess Rei… Would you mind if I accompany you…?!"

Rei nodded her head and quickly left the room before Beryl decided she would also like to tag along. Once Rei and Serenity were a good distance away from the dining quarters, Rei sighed. "Serenity… Honestly I wouldn't believe a word that comes from her filthy mouth."

Serenity shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care.. It's none of my business…"

"Oh.. Don't act like you don't care… Especially after I caught you and Endymion in the hallway the other night." Rei said accusingly.

Serenity tried to subdue the heat that threatened to consume her face but failed miserably. Serenity opened her mouth to defend herself but no words came to accurately describe the incident between her and the Prince.

Rei let out a small laugh. "Serenity, you don't have to be so defensive all the time! It's perfectly normal to cave into your body's desires."

Serenity looked at Rei for one long moment as if contemplating whether or not it would be wise to tell Rei how she felt. Finally, Serenity confided in Rei saying, "Rei.. it's so difficult to describe my feelings for your brother… He's so controlling and arrogant… all we ever do is argue with one another…"

"Don't fool yourself… I know you two do more than argue." Rei said slyly.

"But then you see… that's how it always ends! Our argument's always end in kisses." Serenity confessed in embarrassment.

Climbing a set of stairs and motioning Serenity to follow, Rei continued. "Why do you act as though that is a horribly bad thing…?"

"Because I hardly know him!" Serenity blurted out as her voice echoing through the stair well. "And then I also have to deal with that fact that there is another woman completing for his attention! This whole situation is ridiculous!"

"Serenity…" Rei said as she put a comforting arm around her. "Do you think this has been any easier for Endymion? He's so uncomfortable with this situation that he is on his last string of patience."

Coming out of the stairwell to face the sky, the two women stood still in order to breath in the fresh air that greeted them. "And if you ever need anyone to talk to… You are always welcome to find me." Rei finished as she gazed around.

Serenity nodded her head slowly. She was glad she had had this conversation with Rei. She felt as though the weight of her thoughts would crush her and now that she had released those feelings…she felt lighter. Looking around to digest her surroundings, Serenity found that Rei had brought her to the roof of one of the buildings.

"What is this place?" Serenity questioned.

Rei walked forward, motioning for Serenity to follow her to the side railing. "This place overlooks the pit." Rei explained.

Leaning against the railing, Serenity gazed down to see Endymion and his generals barking at a group of soldiers who stood before them. The men below all wore identical tan linen cloths around their waist and were covered with dark smudges…a fine mixture of dirt and sweat. Serenity watched the soldiers as they stood erect and obedient as their Prince instructed them on their practice for the day.

"Why do they call this place the pit?" Serenity questioned, her gaze never leaving the Prince.

"It's a small depression in the earth… they use it only to practice hand to hand combat. Basically, they fight in the dirt until one of the two gives up or can no longer fight." Rei explained.

Just as Rei finished explaining the men below scattered to surround the depression while Endymion and an extremely unfortunate individual remained in the center. "It looks like they're just about to begin practice." Rei said excitedly.

Serenity was just about to further question Rei about the methods the soldiers use during practice, when the Prince and the other soldier started to move. At first the soldier started to circle the Prince, while the Prince in turn crouched to the ground. The Prince's position reminded Serenity of a panther hiding in the brushes about the attack his prey. The soldier quickened his step as he tried to reach the Prince's blind spot…in hopes of reaching it before Endymion could turn. The soldier however wasn't quick enough and the Prince quickly turned with the soldier as his pace quickened. Suddenly, as if waiting for the moment when the soldier felt he was in control of the game… Endymion swiftly moved forward and tackled the other soldier in his iron clad grip. The other soldier quickly struggled against Endymion's crushing arms and managed to throw the Prince off balance sending them both to the ground. Endymion quickly grabbed his arms while the soldier's belly was faced down. Slowly, Endymion bent the soldier's arms backwards as he yelped under the pressure the Prince was applying. Jadeite quickly stepped into the pit and barked at Endymion to stop. "Endymion, enough! He can no longer fight back…" Jadeite's voice echoed off the walls of the buildings.

Grunting, Endymion let go of his fellow soldier and stood. "Would anyone else like to try their hand in the pit with their Prince." Endymion called mockingly.

Clapping his hand together and watching the dust fly off in clouds he continued. "I didn't think so…"

Turning back to the young soldier who still laid on the ground, Endymion spoke again. "Continue with your practice men… may you all become stronger… And you!" Endymion said as he finally addressed the man on the ground. "Do not let your ego blind your knowledge about your opponent's skills."

With that the Prince slowly started to walk away… his sweaty body glistened in the early noon sun… his muscles showing with every move he made… and the dirt sticking to his rugged body made him look dangerous. Serenity could do nothing but stare at the sinfully handsome image he made. Digging her fingernails into the stone surface of the railing, her breath caught in her throat as the Prince's dark blue eyes turned up… and to his surprise… met hers. She was glad that she was so far above him so that he could not see the blush that crept into her cheeks upon being caught staring. His eyes quickly looked away as if to dismiss her before he continued his retreat back into the palace.

"I-I think he saw us…" Serenity uttered to Rei… worried that they would get into trouble for spying on the soldier's practice. Rei shrugged, "It's fine, Serenity… You have done nothing wrong."

"You know… I think he's still mad at me for leaving the palace yesterday." Serenity said finally after a long silent pause.

Rei finally turned her gaze towards Serenity, "Now.. that I wouldn't doubt… You had us worried sick!"

"Was he worried?" Serenity questioned slowly, trying to make it sound as if she didn't care.

"Serenity… He sent his generals and a few of his best soldiers to find you… what do you think." Rei responded as she led the way back downstairs.

Serenity's face soured when Rei didn't give her the direct answer she wished to hear. Sighing, Serenity gave up… This whole experience was wearing her thin...so she decided to change the subject. "Well.. what do you all do around here for fun?"

Rei laughed. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Later that day Serenity was summoned to a private room that was set up in order for her to dine with the Prince. Serenity slowly walked into the room and sat at the small table…waiting patiently for the Prince to enter. After waiting a while, in complete silence, the door opened and the Prince finally entered the room. Serenity watched the Prince as he entered the room and took a seat across from her in silence. He was clad in a black toga that clung loosely to his figure. The color he wore gave him a dark and dangerous appearance that made Serenity hesitate to speak.

"Good evening, Prince of Sparta." Serenity said trying to break the silence that filled the room.

Endymion, on the other hand, just stared at Serenity with his deep blue eyes and nodded his head when she spoke to him.

"Oh, come now, Endymion! Do not sit there in silence… Are you trying to make me feel awkward?!" Serenity said sternly.

Endymion, leaned back against his chair and shrugged. "What do you wish me to say?" His deep voice responded, breaking the silence once more.

"Anything." Serenity continued. "I was under the assumption that we were to get to know one another during this time… not sit here in silence."

Endymion smirked darkly towards Serenity. "There is no reason to be so snappy, my dear Serenity…"

Serenity glowered but held her tongue. Endymion's smirk grew as silence once again engulfed the room. "Much better, kitten." Endymion muttered.

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and huffed. 'He sure was being an ass today.' She thought crossly as she glared at him.

"You know if I said I was sorry would you stop being an ass." Serenity said finally when Endymion refused to say anything.

"Sorry for what…" Endymion said as he stood to walk around to Serenity's side.

Serenity looked up and felt extremely small compared to Endymion's figure which loomed over her seated one. Serenity quickly stood up to meet him, trying to take away the overwhelming height difference between them. "For leaving the palace without notifying anyone… I am truly sorry… It was a selfish act on my part." Serenity said hoping to make the situation between them better.

Endymion craned his head down to look sternly into her eyes, their foreheads almost touching. He had to make sure she was sincerely sorry for causing him distress. Seeing Serenity's bright cerulean blue eyes shine back up at him had him rethinking his decision to approach her. The feeling of overwhelming lust flooded his veins and the desire to touch her made his finger's itch.

Serenity could only stare up into his dark blue eyes as the proximity between them made her breath cease. Why was it suddenly so difficult to even think when he was but a mere hands length away from her face?

Endymion finally gave into the temptation she offered and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. He pulled her against his body fully as he continued to stare down into her eyes. "What would you be willing to do to make it up to me?" He said against her ear as his breath gently caressed her neck.

Serenity shivered in response as she felt the coils in the pit of her stomach tighten in excitement. "What do you want.." Serenity replied breathlessly as she arched her back in reaction to his touch.

Endymion groaned softly as her small body gently pressed against his own. "You…" He breathed softly before taking her lips with his own. "She was torturing him!" He thought as she hesitantly responded to his heated kisses.

"Finally!" Serenity's body seemed to scream as she quickly lost all form of reason and gave into her body's desire. Serenity slowly circled her arms around Endymion's neck and pulled her body up against his as a soft moan escaped her lips. She didn't give a damn about anything else at that moment as she finally let her body fully surrender to his alluring charm.

Feeling her body press against his…hearing her soft moans taunting his ears…all of it nearly sent him over the edge. Quickly, he maneuvered Serenity against the table before picking her up and placing her on top of it. In reaction to the unexpected move, Serenity wrapped her legs around his waist in order to secure her balance. Breaking the kiss for a moment, to take a much needed breath of air, Endymion gently made a trail of kisses down the hollow of Serenity neck.

"Endy--" Serenity moaned as she tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck, her eyes fluttering closed.

Endymion grazed his teeth against her neck… as her endearment rang in his ears. "Serenity…" he whispered huskily against her neck.. "Say it again…" He then roughly pulled her hips forward and grinded his hips against hers so that she could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Serenity gasped in pleasure at the feeling he was causing as he grinded against her core. "Oh..Endy.." Serenity responded helplessly as her instincts kicked in and she reacted by moving with him, their hips rubbing sensually against one another.

Endymion growled possessively as she repeated the endearing name. Slowly, he dropped his arms and caressed her exposed thigh's. Serenity rewarded his touches with soft mews of pleasure…. They were lost in each other … lost in the desire that set their body's on fire. They would have stayed in this limbo of lust they had created…where all they knew were each other's strained voices and heated touches… They would have stayed this way had a loud… booming knock…not shaken them from their daze.

Endymion once again growled as Serenity's movements stopped and her blue eyes turned there attention towards the door. "Ignore it… they will leave.." Endymion said softly against Serenity ear as he felt her relax once more into his embrace. "Are we always meant to be interrupted…" Serenity questioned quietly as the knocking continued impatiently.

Endymion would have laughed had the throbbing in his groin not been so prevalently uncomfortable. His eyes hardened with anger as he gazed accusingly at the door. "I shall kill them…" He said with finality as he slowly moved away from Serenity's warmth.

Grabbing his toga, Serenity pulled him to her once more, in the boldest move she had ever made, and kissed him passionately. Pulling away shyly before the kiss got to overwhelming, Serenity said. "I think the person at the door is getting rather impatient."

Running a hand threw his unruly hair Endymion sighed and looked down at the taunting image Serenity offered. Her hair spilled down her body messily… her toga clung to her shoulder as it tried helplessly to cover her body… her beautiful long legs hung uncovered off the table… By the Gods.. she was absolutely beautiful.

Tearing his eyes away from her, Endymion once again took a few steps away from the Goddess perched on the table. "Serenity… you're going to have to get down…before I decide to completely neglect the person at the door.." Endymion said as his gaze once again fell upon Serenity.

Serenity bit her bottom lip thoughtfully as if contemplating his threat before she shrugged and gently slipped off of the table. Serenity's eyes shifted down to her mess of clothing, before she quickly tried fixing herself before she sat back down at the table as if nothing had happened.

Endymion's eyebrow raised as she sat back down at the table. "What if I want our guest to know I was ravaging you…" He questioned as he, too, took a seat back at the table.

Serenity half-heartedly glared at Endymion as he looked back at her with hungry eyes. The knocking at the door had finally come to a full-fledged pounding before Endymion yelled, "You may enter!"

The knocking came to an abrupt stop and the door slowly opened to reveal a very angry Malachite. "Endymion, why on earth did you make me pound on the door like a barbarian?" Malachite hissed when he finally entered the room, completely ignoring Serenity.

"Malachite, you better have an extremely good reason for interrupting us…" Endymion said as his eyes flared with anger.

"I always do…" was all Malachite said in response as he dismissed Endymion's anger without a second thought. Approaching the table, Malachite waved a tablet of wood as he approached Endymion. "I have very important news…" Malachite said seriously.

"Well…What is it?!" Endymion said as he sat up, giving Malachite his fully attention.

Malachite's gaze finally shifted to Serenity, his cold blue eyes glaring down on her. "It's rather confidential… maybe we should speak privately…"

Serenity's anger started to rise as Malachite tried to suggest dismissing her from the room. Before Serenity could open her mouth to snap at Malachite, Endymion cut in. "She has my permission to stay and listen."

Malachite turned to Endymion, shock clearly written across his face. "Endymion, you can't be serious…"

"I am…Malachite… Now you better start talking before I throw you out of this room." Endymion snapped, his patience finally running low.

Serenity was completely taken aback… Endymion had denied Malachite's wishes… and was going to let her stay and listen! That simple act made Serenity's heart swell with gratitude…and maybe something else. Endymion's actions show her that he respected her…trusted her enough to let her stay.

Malachite scowled and tossed the wooden tablet to Endymion, which he caught effortlessly. "There have been sightings of the Persian army off of the coast… We already know that they plan to try and conquer Greece… It is also to our knowledge that they will be attempting to land along the shores of Kalamal, in order to invade Greece."

Endymion glanced at the small scratches on the wooden tablet and turned his serious gaze towards Malachite. "Kalamal…you say… and so close to Sparta."

"I believe their ruler…Diamond.. is with them in this conquest…and it looks like they will try conquering the south before traveling north… conquering city/state by city/state." Malachite replied.

"I guess they didn't put much thought into the fact that Sparta is such a short distance away from Kalamal." Endymion mused thoughtfully. "Big mistake on Diamond's part…"

Malachite nodded with a small smirk as he felt his heart start to beat rapidly with the prospect of war.

Endymion looked one final time at the wooden tablet before sliding it across the table to Serenity. "What do you think Serenity?" Endymion asked sincerely.

Serenity tried to conceal the shock she felt when Endymion pushed forward his scrolls…while Malachite almost choked on his own saliva. Slowly Serenity leaned forward to look at the tablet… it was a map of southern Greece. Looking over it's content Serenity could see that they had marked were the Persian's had been spotted in the Sea of Crete.. and then where they supposedly stopped…just outside the bay of Kalamal. "With the information presented here… it does, indeed, look like they will try to land on Kalamal's coast… which in my opinion is very unwisely chosen."

"And why is that…" Endymion questioned as he leaned back to listen to Serenity.

"I have been hunting there with my Aunt… the shores of Kalamal are very rocky… there is only a small area were anyone could land from a boat… the rest of the area is steep cliffs." Serenity replied with a shrug.

Endymion smirked as he gazed at Serenity. "Well, that is very good information to know… it will be easier to kill them if they are forced to land on a small area… it will also diminish the number of fighters able to land at a time."

Turning back to Malachite, Endymion said, "Bring this issue to the council… tell them I will be using the army… then go to the other generals… tell them to prepare the soldiers… we will leave tomorrow at noon for Kalamal."

Malachite nodded his head and bowed before leaving. Once Malachite left the room Endymion turned once more to Serenity. "Damn Persians… don't they know not to fuck with us." Endymion said with a smirk.

"Thank you…Endymion." Serenity said with a small smile as she reached out and grabbed his hand with hers, a gesture so pure it pulled at his heart.

Endymion picked up her hand gently and brought it to his lips giving it a tender kiss. "There is nothing to thank me for…" Endymion whispered against her hand before looking back up at her with those deep blue eyes. "Serenity…I will be gone tomorrow at noon and I do not know when I will be returning… join me to my bedchamber tonight…"

Serenity inhaled sharply… did he just ask her what she thought he did?!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! Another chapter written…I hope you all liked this chapter… it had a little more physical action between Endymion and Serenity. I know someone will think they're moving to fast…well they are! Cupid shot them in the heart...with his arrow! If you've noticed… every time they're even remotely close to each other they end up all over one another. Hehe.. I think that's hilarious.**

**Next- - I really hope the ending of this chapter… with the Persian army… was a surprise (even if you watched the movie 300)! Yes…Diamond is the Persian ruler/empirer! Dun Dun dunnn…what will happen next!?... Especially with Endymion gone…!?**

**Now… I hope that all of you have caught on that the odds.. so far… against Endymion and Serenity … continues to grow… every person that I have introduced serves a purpose (especially the one's with ill feelings towards Endy and Sere) …keep that in mind (guesses about future chapters are welcomed).**

**Also… I showed a little more interaction between Beryl and Endymion… (boo… yes I know… but it had to happen… he had to give Beryl a chance…she's not a completely ugly person…right? Hehe.) For those of you waiting for more interaction with Seiya… it's coming! **

**And most importantly…I would sincerely like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far… especially those who have reviewed every step of the way! I have worked extremely hard to get this chapter out ASAP… and I did it because of YOU! Thanks! I would also like to give a special thanks to – Daisy31, Seni, PinkDreams, Moon Titan, Inspire16, Samifanatic27, Lady Tristana Rogue, BonitaChickia, Foquer, Raye 85! ****PinkDreams and Daisy 31 this chapter is dedicated to you!**** Thank you so much for sticking with my story and reviewing constantly!**

**IMPORTANT -- I have had internet problems this past week… and I was just now able to read the reviews! I wasn't able to see who was interested in editing my chapters until it was to late…SO if you are seriously interested… send me an e-mail telling me you're interested… OR leave me your e-mail address in your review! Thanks!!!!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far! Criticism welcome! Oh..and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for being patient with me (school just started).**


	8. The First Glimpse of War

**Sparta**

_"We make war that we may live in peace."_ -Aristotle

* * *

Blinking, Serenity tried to regain her composer, "What?" She sputtered still trying to absorb the question he proposed. 

"Join me in my bedchamber." Endymion repeated solemnly, taking sight amusement in Serenity's shocked expressions.

"Endymion…I am greatly honored by your request…but I can not.." Serenity said finally as she slowly withdrew her hand from his. By the Gods… how Serenity wished she could just accept his offer.

Endymion's jaw line tightened with disappointment as his unwavering gazed refused to break eye contact with Serenity's. "Do you not wish to be with me?" He continued, trying to find some reason why she refused him.

Serenity's face twisted with anguish, "No! It's just that… I do not wish to merely be your mistress, then neglected once you have had your way with me…" Serenity said with hurt in her eyes.

"I would never do that to you…Serenity." Endymion replied honestly as he leaned forward to clasp her hand once again within his.

"Endymion, there is another vying to become your wife… How do I know that you have not touched her… as you have touched me… How do I know that you have not brought her to your bed!" Serenity exclaimed as she broke eye contact with him, unable to stare any longer into his storm clouded eyes.

Sighing, Endymion pulled her gently by the hand until she stood. He then pulled her into his lap and encircled his arms around her waist. "I will be completely honest with you, Serenity. I have touched Beryl…" Endymion hesitated when he felt Serenity tense within his arms, yet he continued. "_**but**_ not as I have touched you… and I have not brought her to my bed." With that Endymion picked up her chin so that he could once again look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…Endymion… but until you dismiss Beryl…I will not accompany you to your bed." Serenity said with resolution as she tried to ignore the growing desire to take back her words and join him.

"Fine then I will dismiss her…" Endymion said easily.

Serenity rolled her eyes as Endymion's smirk lingered out of the corner of her eye. "You can not merely claim the deed… You must act on it."

"Fine. I shall make you this promise—When I return from Kalamal I will stand before the council… and announce to them my decision on who will become my wife." Endymion replied solemnly, his smirk fading.

"But will your decision mean anything…" Serenity countered, Beryl's prior words coming back to mind. "Will the council be able to change your decision…be able to override your judgment."

"Yee of so many doubts… have faith in me… trust me. The council has rights to argue with my decisions…yes… that is what it is for—but this is my decision to make." Endymion said as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Why do you even need the council to make such a decision?" Serenity questioned softly.

"They are supposedly the voice of my people…the voice of wisdom and experience. I listen to their reasoning…for I do not wish to ever act irrationally… and I always wish to have my people's interests in mind…" Endymion explained as he relaxed in his chair, Serenity protectively held within his embrace.

"And you believe that this is a rational decision? You hardly know me, much less have any real feelings for me." Serenity countered, the haunting look of doubt still lingering within the depths of her bright eyes.

Endymion straightened…as he did so he sat Serenity up so that she could fully look him in the face. "Maybe…maybe this decision…this life altering decision that I am making is rash and irrational. But no one has ever instilled within my heart, within my soul…_**need**_. Yet here you are…and I have only known you for a few days…and I need you. Tell me, do you also feel the same?"

Serenity's heart tightened as the truth of his words touched the very depths of her heart. Gently lifting her hands to cup his face, Serenity spread her fingertips across his jaw line as she stared intently into his dark solemn eyes. "I want to tell you that I hate you with all the passions within me… I want to tell you that your words.. Your touches do not affect me…. But I would be lying to you. I do…I need you too. Even though I have never needed anyone…I feel as though I need you… and I almost hate myself for succumbing to you so easily." Serenity confessed finally, feeling the weight of the truth lifting off of her shoulders.

Endymion smirked boyishly. "So do I alight your body with the fires of passion?" He whispered huskily as he pulled her against his body possessively.

"Endymion!" Serenity accused as she tried to pull away before the waves of passion engulfed her once more.

Endymion sighed and reluctantly let go of his hold on Serenity. "Fine… Have it your way this time… but when I return from Kalamal… I will be having my way with you."

Serenity shivered as his promise shook her to the very core. Before she could properly respond to his arrogant promise, Endymion cut in, "Come, my lady, I shall escort you to your room!" With that Endymion lifted Serenity up and placed her securely on the ground before ushering her out of the room. "Before I change my mind."

* * *

Dawn spread her rose colored fingertips across the sky before softly caressing the city of Sparta with the warmth of her radiant morning glow. 

Serenity sat up fully in bed; awaken by the perpetual sound of loud shouts and continual marching. Shaking the lingering haze of sleep from her mind, she realized the cause of all the unusual noise… Endymion was leaving…

Hastening, Serenity quickly dressed… hurrying to leave her room. As Serenity rushed out of her room she bumped into someone walking down the hall. "Oomph…Oh I am so sorry...!" Serenity exclaimed as she turned around to face the person she had run into.

"Oh, It's alright! I wasn't watching where I was going…I was in a rush!" A soft voice replied.

Turning her gaze up, Serenity was met with another pair of blue eyes. "It was really my fault." Serenity confessed as she took in the girl's appearance. The woman before her had beautiful golden brown hair that touched the arch of her back and elegant white skin that glowed in the morning sun.

"OH! You're Lady Serenity! I saw you during the celebration of the Prince's birthday….I'm Mina…It's really great to finally meet you!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully. "I have also been trying to drag my husband over to apologize! Lita told me about how rude Malachite was to you in the marketplace…he has quite a bit of a temper!" Mina continued with a slight grimace on her face.

"Malachite…is your husband…really… however did he get so lucky?" Serenity said trying her best to keep the shock out of her voice.

Mina laughed in response, "Your telling me…Imagine dealing with him everyday…But honestly he isn't always that bad.." She smiled as she rubbed her swollen belly in afterthought.

Serenity smiled at the woman before her, "How far are you along…?"

"Oh…about five and a half months…" Mina said as she spread her fingertips over her protruding stomach. "And I feel like a bloated cow.." Mina finished with a grumble as Serenity giggled in delight.

"Oh… but it must be joy to be pregnant!" Serenity replied in amusement as they started down the hall together.

"Serenity…when you can't see your feet… much less bend down to pick something up…it is anything but a joy." Mina replied with a roll of her eyes. "But enough about me… tell me about yourself… so far all I know about you is what Malachite has told me."

"That can't be good… he doesn't seem to like me very much." Serenity said hesitantly.

"He's just protective of his Prince… He thinks that all the women selected to compete for the Prince's affections… have an underlying agenda with the council." Mina countered, dismissing Serenity's previous statement. "But I can tell that you are a genuine person… Plus.. Malachite tells me that the Prince has already confided some important information with you! You must have already stolen the Prince's affections…for he rarely confides in people that he has known for such a short period of time."

"Yes he has…" Serenity said thoughtfully, taking Mina's words into perspective.

"Now all he has left to do is ask you to his bed… and you'll be practically married." Mina chatted on.

"He already has… I declined…due to the circumstances..but- -" Serenity trailed off.

"Well, you can see what happened to me the last time I obliged to join a man to his bed." Mina said with a grimace to hide her small smile.

Serenity doubled over with laughter as Mina's grimace broke out into a smile. "Oh, don't you laugh…for _**you**_ may be next!"

Serenity's laughter subsided as Mina halted suddenly, the conversation coming to an abrupt stop. In front of the two women were a couple of hundred soldiers mulling about the palace courtyard…Shields, swords, spears and arrows were being collected and hauled into wagons while men hurried in and out of the palace gates.

Serenity drew in a sharp breath as the men cast their dark eyes upon the two women. Serenity had to shudder at the murderous looks the men held… the shadows lurking in their faces told of their thirst for blood and their hunger for war. Serenity could practically feel the presence of Ares' as he stirred the blood within these men with the promise of death.

Mina gazed around the courtyard for a moment before tugging on Serenity arm to coax her to follow. "Come on…Let us go outside the palace to the fields… to bid our men goodbye and happy killings."

Serenity followed Mina blindly into the sea of men. After a few long minutes of pushing the two women finally exited the palace gates and traveled down a worn dirt path. Mina finally stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, Mina." Serenity asked in concern as Mina's face clenched in discomfort as she tried to sooth her stomach by rubbing it.

"Yea…the babe's just excited…." Mina said as her breathing slowed and the babe's kicking came to a stop. "I'm fine now…let's keep going… it's not much farther…just over this hill."

Serenity looped her arm around Mina and helped her walk the rest of the distance to the top of the hill. When the two women finally reached the top they once again stopped to take in the sight before them. Soldiers were lined in formation standing in attention… their shields glistening menacingly against the sun… and their spears were pointed towards the heavens. "Wow.." Serenity breathed as her eyes scanned the Spartan army.

Mina smiled over Serenity awed expression, "And that's not even half of our army."

Serenity jaw dropped, "I have never seen our army assembled…I have only heard stories from the priestess' but nothing compares to the sight of it."

Mina motioned to a smaller group at the head of the vast number of soldiers. "There is the Prince and his generals….and next to them is Rei, Ami, Lita, and a few of the head council men..."

Serenity's gaze followed Mina's finger as she pointed the group out. "Come now," Mina concluded. "Let us join them."

When Serenity and Mina finally made in back down the hill Rei was the first to approach them. "It's about time you two showed up!" Rei said unhappily. "The council is trying to convince Endymion that this is an unnecessary war…"

"Mina, what are you doing here?" A strong voice cut in from behind Serenity's back.

The two women spun around to face the icy glare of Mina's loving husband. Malachite's accusing glare focused on Serenity first. "Did you ask her to join you out here?"

"Malachite… I came to see you off." Mina cut in before Serenity could bite his head off.

Malachite's gaze softened slightly as he then focused on Mina. "How are you feeling?" He said lowly.

"The babe can sense the excitement in the air and can't seem to sit still." Mina replied with a smile as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

Serenity gazed at the couple with slight envy and started to leave in order to give the two privacy. Turning around, Serenity came face to face with the Spartan Prince himself. "Endymion?" Serenity squeaked in surprise.

"Hello, Serenity…what an unexpected surprise." Endymion said with a cocky smile.

"Don't feel so lucky… I was just accompanying Mina to see her husband." Serenity replied trying to hide her smile.

"Is that the only reason you came out here…" Endymion questioned as he took a step closer, his figure starting to loom over Serenity.

"Oh! Prince of Sparta!" an all too familiar voice yelled over the buzz of serious voices.

Endymion sighed as he looked up to face another unexpected visitor. "Lady Beryl…" Endymion responded, unamused. "How did you get out here?"

Beryl smiled as she stepped in-between Serenity and Endymion. "Seiya allowed me to accompany him out here to bid you farewell!"

Endymion's dark gaze lifted to see the arrogant swagger of Seiya's figure approaching. Endymion growled as he cast a quick glance at Serenity. "Serenity, why don't you join Rei.." Endymion suggested as Seiya reached earshot.

Serenity bit her bottom lip. 'Now he chooses to dismiss her…in the presence of Beryl!' Serenity's thought angrily, a scowl quickly forming on her perfect lips.

Beryl smirked in triumphant as she wrapped her arms around Endymion's bare chest. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck during battle…my love."

Serenity turned on her heel, sickened by the sight she was forced to bear witness to. Endymion's eyes never left Serenity's as he watched her turn abruptly and leave. He growled in response to Beryl's touch and non-to-gently pushed her away. "If you will excuse me…" Endymion said as he left in the direction Serenity took.

"Serenity." Endymion said loudly, catching her attention. "Do not allow your anger to get the best of you…"

Serenity turned around with a glare, "I just came to bid you farewell… now I do not wish to keep you from your precious Lady Beryl."

"Hello, Prince of Sparta." Seiya cut in as he stepped next to Serenity. "And to you too Lady Serenity."

Endymion growled as Seiya stepped closer to Serenity. "Seiya, leave us.. we were just talking about something rather important..."

Seiya smirked upon seeing jealousy cloud the Prince's eyes. "If I must… but before I leave I just wanted to tell Lady Serenity that I would be more than happy to accompany her back to the palace safely."

"Why thank you for your offer Seiya." Serenity said with a smile. "That is terribly kind of you."

Seiya smirked and took his leave before the Prince's anger got the best of him. Once Seiya was a good distance away Endymion address Serenity once more. "Serenity… I forbid you to join him in anything!" Endymion said in a dangerous tone.

"Why not… He certainly knows how to treat a Lady.." Serenity snapped back trying to dismiss the tone he took with her.

"You would have seen how well I could treat a Lady but you did not oblige my offer last night." Endymion responded crudely.

"Are you saying that your bed is the only place you know how to treat a woman properly?" Serenity whispered harshly.

"If you wouldn't loose your temper constantly maybe it'd be easier to treat you with the amount of respect you demand." Endymion shot back.

Serenity frowned, "You are one to talk."

Endymion stepped closer to Serenity, his figure blocking the sun and casting a shadow across her body. "Maybe… but you need to trust me…remember what I said last night… do not make me leave and have you mad at me."

"You infuriate me.." Serenity snapped before her anger started to slowly wear away.

"And yet you still _**need**_ me…" Endymion whispered lowly as his hand slowly went up the side of her body, producing a shiver.

"As do you," Serenity responded as she felt his hand leave her body.

"Yes," Endymion admitted with a smile. "But now I must leave you…"

"May the Gods grant you victory…and may you come home triumphant." Serenity said returning his smile.

"And if I don't come home… Make sure to marry someone worthy of you." Endymion said solemnly.

Serenity looked up at him and for a moment words left her. Finally she said, "It is not yet your time to depart to the underworld…for you still have the challenge of your life to complete."

"And what is this challenge of which you speak?" Endymion said in amusement.

"Me." Serenity responded with a smile.

"And what if I am to be met with a beautiful death during this battle..?" Endymion countered.

"You won't… there will be many more battles that will be worthy enough to take your life… but after this one I will expect you to return to me." Serenity finished seriously.

"I will keep your words in mind, Serenity." Endymion replied solemnly as he ran his fingertips along her jaw line with affection. "Now I need to go speak to my generals…farewell Daughter of Apollo."

Serenity smiled, "Happy killings to you, Prince of Sparta."

With that Endymion turned and retreated towards his somber group of generals. Just as Serenity lost sight of Endymion's strong back Rei stepped up beside her. "Come on… I have a chariot we're going to take back to the palace, but first I need to find Jadeite."

"Endymion just left to address him and the other generals." Serenity replied offhandedly.

"Oh, good…Let's go… so we can leave these men to do what they do best." Rei said with a smile.

Serenity shrugged as she followed Rei in the direction Endymion had taken. When they were but strides away from Endymion and his general's, the two women overheard the men arguing and stopped their approach.

"Jadeite… don't questions my decisions." Endymion said raising his voice.

"I don't want to stay here… and neither does Zoicite…It's quite an insult leaving us both behind!" Jadeite countered in anger.

"Jadeite, I am making you two stay behind in order to guard the palace incase something were to happen." Endymion responded, anger lacing his voice.

"That's not a good enough reason, Endymion!" Jadeite growled.

"Jadeite!" Endymion roared. "If something were to happen to me I would expect you to marry Rei immediately and take over as ruler of Sparta….That is why you are staying behind….as for Zoicite… he will help you if need be."

Jadeite's mouth dropped as words left him.

"Do you understand now Jadeite?" Endymion growled.

"That is not a position I would gladly accept." Jadeite said finally.

Endymion shrugged, "It's final! You and Zoicite are staying."

"Fine." Jadeite grumbled unhappily.

"And Jadeite…" Endymion asked in a lower tone.

"Yeah."

"Make sure Serenity is safe while I am away… don't let Seiya or those oracle readers near her…" Endymion hesitated before continuing, "And if I don't return… continue to watch over her until she finds a suitable husband…"

Jadeite nodded his head dumbly towards Endymion's unexpected request.

Serenity's throat became dry upon hearing Endymion's orders. She would have stood there gawking had Rei not urged them to leave. Her heart was numb. 'Why was he so concerned about dying… he wasn't going to die…was he?!' She thought dumbly. She had no idea how difficult the Persian army would be to defeat; it hadn't even crossed her mind until she heard Endymion speaking to Jadeite. Sure it was every soldier's dream to die a beautiful death in combat, but there was always another battle to die in.

Rei shook Serenity from her thoughts as she spoke, "You must have stolen my dear brother's heart already for he seems more concerned about you than this battle."

Jadeite intercepted the two women as they began to head back to the palace. "Ladies, I am going to be staying with you, so let us head back to the palace together."

Rei nodded her head and without further question followed Jadeite as he led them to an awaiting chariot. Zoicite, Amy, Lita, and Mina were already on a separate chariot waiting for the others in order to leave.

As Serenity wordlessly mounted the chariot her gaze drift back to where she last spotted _**her **_prince. Satisfyingly, her gaze met the dark protective gaze of Endymion. Keeping eye contact with him as the chariot began to move, Serenity began to regret the decision she made last night. Endymion's unwavering stare finally became a blur on the horizon and Serenity did not get to witness his final nod of farewell.

* * *

The weeks seemed to drag on into months and the months seemed to pass by with hardly anything but an acknowledgement to the continuation of the war. Serenity took each day with the hope that she would see the sea of Spartan soldiers marching home. Unfortunately, all she was really able to do was barely avoid Beryl all day. In her attempts to remain sane and away from Beryl, Serenity amused herself with roaming the fields outside the palace gates…in hopes of being the first to spot a Spartan soldier in the distance. Serenity was often forced to be accompanied by Jadeite's protective presence or by another trusted soldier when choosing to wander outside the palace. The girls Serenity had befriended at the palace, however; were her one true source of sanity. Rei, was Serenity's source of honesty… while Amy was her source peace…Lita was a source of comfort.. And Mina was her source of amusement. Together they were her strength. 

Every night, before Serenity went to bed, she would light a small fire and pray to her father.

"Apollo… sacred and dear to Zeus' heart.. Please… plead with me in asking the Son of Cronus to watch over the mighty Spartan Army… ask him to help them find victory.."

And every night, before Serenity went to bed, she would pray to her father.. and the Gods who were generous enough to listen.. to watch over the one whom she cared for the most……..

* * *

Shields hit with the impact of rushing men…. Spears flew through the air with deadly accuracy…and helmets flashed under the watchful sun. Grunts of men filled the air as the smell of death became a common odor. Blood …and sweat dripped from every man as the copper taste of the red liquid lingered in the mouth. 

As the Spartan line began to break..their leader stepped forward…and with a loud cry advanced into the arms of their enemies. With undying devotion his men quickly followed… gutting and killing their opponent as steadfastly and quickly as their Prince.

Hearts beat quickly as swords were unsheathed… and strength became a must. Endymion quickly made his way slaughtering handfuls of men at a time. In little time, Endymion found himself deep within the bowels of his enemy and slowly being surrounded. Desperation flooded his veins as he continued to fight against the overwhelming odds. Glancing behind for one brief moment the shiny arrow of a spear caught his eye. Looking up he watched as his enemy threw his deadly weapon at the core of his target. Endymion's breath caught within his throat as the spear pierced the air coming quickly towards his chest. Closing his eyes with the resignation of death he awaited the final blow. When the tear of skin and the loss of blood did not reach his senses he opened his eyes to find the spear at his feet and his enemies wide eyed. He did not know what had happened but briefly acknowledged that it must have been the will of the Gods…before he sprung into action once more. His helmet flashing and blinding his enemies he greedily slaughtered the lot…blood dripping from his every pore….

…………Serenity woke up abruptly…sweat covering her body, the sheets sticking to her skin……A dream, worthy of being real still haunting her thoughts………………….

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok!!! That's it for chapter eight!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter—It took me FOREVER to write…plus school was an obstacle…Anyways it's out! Yay! I will try my best to keep posting regularly…but unfortunately I will be posting every couple of weeks..school just started and my time to write is dwindling…Don't worry I will keep posting so be on the lookout!

Firstly, I would like to sincerely thank **Happy5** for editing this chapter! She did an amazing job! **This chapter is dedicated to you**…Thanks!

Next..I would like to answer a few questions:

1)Raye is a very influential character but she is not a main character. I don't like going off on other character's lives…You will see Raye's personality through her interactions with Serenity and Endymion (the same goes with the other girls and the generals).

2)I know a lot of you were waiting for Serenity to say "yes!" to Endymion's offer! Well, I don't like being predictable…and I don't like my stories to follow predictable plotlines…Just brace yourself for more unexpected moments! Also Spartan women use their sex appeal to get what they want out of men…(I'll leave you to think that one out).

3)Yes, as you can see Mina is in the story! AND she's pregnant…surprise! I think she provides a much needed sense of humor…she helps Serenity (as a character) relax.

4)No, Serenity does not have any powers…But she does have some connections with the Gods..dun dun dun!

And Finally I would like to thank all the people who reviewed! Every review helped me get this chapter out as quickly as I did! Thank YOU! A special thanks to **daddyzangel 108, Silver Moon Goddess1, PinkDreams, daisy31, Seni, PurestShadows, Miss DnG, Raye85, inuyashaswifeforlifeonly, BonitaChickia, MangaGirl234, inspire16, Ssteph, Unc6, 'Aery, Foquer, ChibiRikky1 and every one else**…Thank you!

Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far…I don't believe in a bad review so please feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks!


	9. Life, Death, and the Uncertainties In Be

**Chapter 9: **Death, Life, and the Uncertainties In Between

**Sparta**

_"Like that of leaves is a generation of men." _-Homer

* * *

The waves vomited against the shores of Kalamal, producing a red foam across the beach. Bloated bodies and forgotten weapons littered the earth as the saturated sand took on a black color, gurgling from its fill of blood. Night had covered the land and an eerie silence suffocated the air as the two armies parted from battle for the night. The only sources of light came from the heavens and from the camp fires of both armies. 

Over the past few months the Spartan army had held well against the onslaught of Persian soldiers. Now, as the days became longer and their supplies fewer, the war seemed to have no end in sight. Endymion looked over his fellow soldiers with resignation—they looked worn, tired, and hungry. But no matter what feelings assaulted his men, they always swallowed their misgivings and battled with every fiber of their being and for that he was grateful. Less could be said for the Persian army, everyday they plunged into battle looking sick, like dogs who have been fed poorly and would rather die than face their master once more.

As Apollo could be seen on the tips of the horizon drawing the sun behind him on his golden chariot, Endymion signed with the foreknowledge of another long day in battle.

"Endymion." Malachite's deep voice cut into his Prince's thoughts.

"Yes?" Endymion replied nonchalantly.

"A boat has been spotted nearing the shores. It doesn't seem like another boat full of Persian soldiers….We believe it might be their Emperor, Diamond." Malachite said as he watched his Prince's face for a response.

Endymion shifted his gaze to Malachite, "Well, it's about time that coward crawled out of his hole to speak to me." Endymion slowly stood up and motioned Malachite to follow him as he made his way towards the shoreline. "Tell me what you know of the Persian Emperor, Diamond."

"We know very little of him," Malachite hesitated before continuing. "We know that he claims to be a God, and that he plans on conquering the world. Unfortunately, this is the extent of our knowledge on him."

Endymion stopped when the ground faded into sand beneath his feet. "Well, maybe I can find out more information." Endymion said with a dark smile.

"Endymion," Malachite's voice lowered in warning. "Do not face Diamond and his men alone. What if they kill you?"

"Then it will be the biggest mistake they will ever make, for my men will fight once more with the renewed strength of their anger!" Endymion replied calmly.

Malachite stood, watching as his Prince continued his way across the beach alone to face the Persian Emperor.

By the time Endymion had reached the shoreline Diamond was making his dramatic descent from the small boat. Gracefully he lowered himself onto a carpet his men had laid out so that he would not get his feet stained with the unworthy elements of the earth. Endymion could not help but stare at the unusual features the Persian Emperor held as he stood before him. Diamond was a tall lean man with white hair that did not suit his age and ice blue eyes that made him look as if he may be blind. Endymion finally took in Diamond's light complexion that was unusual for the Persian people and the feminine features of his face.

"Endymion, Prince of Sparta. We finally meet." Diamond's deep voice was the first to speak.

"It is about time you decided to grace us with your presence." Endymion responded darkly.

"Endymion, I warn you—You are in the presence of a God. Be mindful of how you choose to speak." Diamond snapped, his delicate features wrinkling as a result of his anger.

"You are no God of mine." Endymion replied, unfazed by Diamond's anger.

"Endymion," Diamond said shaking his head with a knowing smile, "I did not come to exchange heated words. I came to make you an offer."

Endymion remained silent, patiently waiting for Diamond to continue.

"You're soldiers fight hard…Fascinating, the amount of defiance you Spartans show—even in the face of annihilation. It would surely be a pity to see your talents wasted, for there is much our cultures could share. Give up now young Spartan Prince and join my Empire." Diamond said, his lip slowly curling into a smirk.

Endymion almost laughed, "Perhaps you haven't noticed, but we've been sharing our culture with you for the past few months."

Diamond's smirk faded as a grimace quickly replaced it. "Do not be so quick to dismiss my offer Spartan Prince! Consider your soldier's lives! Consider the fate of your women!"

An image of Serenity quickly flashed through Endymion's mind, her defiance and fury shining brightly through her blue orbs. Slowly, a small smile crept across Endymion's face as he replied to Diamond's unuttered threat, "Clearly you don't know our women! I might as well have marched them up here judging by what I've encountered out here on the battlefield!"

Anger consumed Diamond's face as his mouth opened and closed with lack of reply.

Endymion took this opportunity to continue, "You have many slaves who will fight, Diamond, but few true warriors. It won't be long before they fear the Spartan's spears more than your whips."

"Bold words, Prince of Sparta." Diamond growled before continuing. "Especially, when I could have you killed right now!" As Diamond's words left his mouth his men quickly motioned to use their weapons. Seeing the automatic response of Diamonds men, Endymion promptly responded, "I would advise you not to let your anger get the best of you, Diamond!" Endymion exclaimed calmly. "For if you kill me—my men's anger will be so great that even you, Diamond, will not be saved from their wrath."

Diamond's jaw clenched in rage but he quickly motioned for his men to back down. "I will make sure you die, Prince of Sparta. It might not be now but…I will insure that you die a slow, unsettling death." With that Diamond spun on his heel and ascended back into his boat, quickly followed by his men who eyed Endymion with underlying fear.

A cruel smirk crossed Endymion's dark features as he too turned to join his men.

* * *

For the past three and a half months Serenity had experienced nightmares of war—experienced the smell of death and the taste of blood. Every night she awoke in a cold sweat crying out in fright as the ambiance of war threatened to suffocate her. During the day Serenity would carry the images that haunted her during the night, a burden that weighed down her soul—for she did not know the fate of the Spartan army despite her dreams of violence. 

Once again, Serenity found herself breathing heavily, sitting up in bed with the eerie feeling of cold sweat trickling down her back. And once again she found herself unable to fall back asleep, the screams of death from her dreams still ringing in her ears. Letting out a sign of resignation to the fact that sleep would not return, Serenity slowly got out of bed to get dressed before making her way out to the fields outside the palace gates. She sought the comfort and peace the meadow offered without the watchful presence of Jadeite looming nearby.

Serenity inhaled the cool morning air as she made her way carelessly across the fields, the tall grass gently caressing her ivory legs and tugging on her skirt. Smiling to herself, she silently embraced the soft hum of the crickets and morning dew that clung to her skin.

Finding a patch of short grass, Serenity sank to the ground in appreciation and looked to the horizon as her father began to make his long journey across the sky. Serenity leaned back to bask in the growing warmth of the rising sun, her body glowing with new found peace. After a few minutes Serenity felt her mind start to drift off, her eyes once more feeling the weight of sleep on their lids.

"Daughter of the Gods… Why do you sit out in the fields alone?" A deep voice said, piercing the serene atmosphere Serenity had created and bringing her mind back to the present.

Springing from the ground, as a doe towards the sound of an unexpected noise, Serenity turned wide-eyed to face her intruder. "S-Seiya! What are you doing out here?" Serenity questioned when she finally found her voice, her heart racing from his eunxpected presence.

Seiya smiled as he slowly approached her, "I saw you leave the palace this morning, so I followed you out here to make sure you would be safe." He said as his eyes slowly raked over her disheveled appearance before growing dark with lust. She was absolutely breathtaking—her hair fell messily from the two buns atop her head, and her clothes clung to her figure, threatening to slip off. She looked like a wood nymph, caught basking in the sun, grass clinging to her clothes. Seiya's breath caught in his throat as his eyes caught sight of her bare legs that ran up to disappear underneath her skirt that was hitched around her upper thighs. It took every ounce of self restraint for him not to embrace her, tumbling back down into the meadow's tall grass, away from any wandering eye.

Serenity watched, an uneasiness settling in the pit of her stomach, as Seiya's eyes slowly wander over her body. Clearing her throat loudly and tugging her skirt back down to her knees, Serenity tried to dismiss the anxiety that tugged at her subconscious. "That was very kind of you, but clearly unnecessary. I'm fine." Serenity said politely, trying to dismiss him.

Seiya's smile broadened as he came within a hands length of Serenity, and reaching out he gently caressed the side of her face. "You are beautiful…" He whispered as the pads of his fingers stroked her cheek.

Serenity tensed under the unexpected contact. "Seiya, this is inappropriate." Serenity said as she took a step away from him, feeling as though she had somehow betrayed Endymion.

"Serenity, I am a very powerful man—I could give you anything you desired. Do not push me away." Seiya said forcefully as he neared Serenity once more.

"Do you think that means anything to me?!" Serenity said as she slowly backed up.

"Why else would you be begging for the Prince's attention?" Seiya sneered, his figure now looming over Serenity's smaller one.

"I have not begged for the attention the Prince has chosen to bestow upon me." Serenity snapped back, enraged.

Seiya smirked calmly as he looked down at Serenity, trying to lessen the anger that laced her voice. "And you should not have to beg! You are far more superior to the other women the Prince has indulged with his attention…the same attention he has given to you as of lately." He said, his voice coated with affection.

"What are you implying?" Serenity asked suspiciously as one of her golden eyebrows arched with distrust.

"I'm merely saying that you should be treated better than those previous women—For I have seen what he has done to them. My only fear is that your heart will be broken, like the women prior to yourself, by the Prince. Serenity, you are far too magnificent…too fragile to be tarnished by the Prince's heartlessness." Seiya said his voice shaking with emotion and his eyes softening.

"The Prince would never…" Serenity began as she pushed the growing doubt Seiya instilled in her mind. "Never" She emphasized but Seiya interrupted her.

"Then why has he already told the council that Beryl shall become his Queen?" Seiya questioned. "Why hasn't he informed you as well? Maybe because he wants to take advantage of you….?"

Serenity's jaw clenched, "Enough, Seiya! I wish to hear no more."

"Serenity…" Seiya pleaded. "I wish to make you happy! The Prince will only use your emotions until he has no more use for you! Come with me, I will make you an honest woman…I would never harm you…I wish to marry you and make you happy."

Serenity shook her head violently, "No…please just leave."

Seiya's jaw clenched in anger but the emotion was quickly replaced with a look of hurt. "Fine, but need I remind you that I will still be here when the Prince chooses Lady Beryl as his Queen."

"He will not." Serenity said forcefully, trying to further convince herself as well as Seiya.

"Serenity… He has already informed most of the council members of this decision. He must only confirm this decision before the entire council upon his return…Then it shall be final." Seiya said with a confidence that shook Serenity to her very core.

"We shall see…" Serenity responded defiantly as she tried to dismiss Seiya's words from her mind.

"We shall… and I would like to remind you that when he has chosen Beryl and broken your heart… I will still be waiting." Seiya said before turning his back to Serenity and leaving her alone to muse over his words.

Smirking, Seiya glance out of the corner of his eye to catch the worried expression that etched Serenity's lovely features. He had done exactly what he had set out to do. He had planted the seed of doubt in Serenity's mind and from the look in her eyes it seemed as if it were growing quickly. His eyes quickly hardened with cruelty as he stared back at the palace. 'All he had to do now was convince the other council members that it would be in Sparta's best interest for the Prince to marry Lady Beryl of Athens.' Seiya reflected with morbid amusement. 'And that would be easy considering he was held in high esteem within the council. He also knew that Beryl was using her 'talents' to persuade the council members in her favor as well. Oh, this was working out perfectly!'

Serenity stood there, watching Seiya's figure retreat across the meadow, a knot of uneasiness starting to settle in the pit of her stomach. "You are wrong Seiya…" Serenity whispered as her bright blue eyes began to shine with doubt. "I hope to the Gods that you are wrong."

* * *

The Persian soldiers quickly swarmed from their boats and onto the shores of Kalamal once more. The Spartan soldiers held their line—shields and helmets flashing in response to the bright sun. 

"This is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they die! Let us finish this war!!!" Endymion barked over the growing sound of Persian shouts.

"Earn these shields, boys!" Malachite roared as he stepped beside Endymion, a thirst for Persian blood casting dark shadows across his face.

The Spartan soldiers whoop and yelled in response to their leaders as they braced themselves for the initial contact with the Persians.

From afar the Persian general shouted, "Spartans! You have rejected Diamond's generous offer! Now I will ask you once more before we slaughter each one of you—Lay down your weapons!"

Endymion's laughter echoed across the shores of Kalamal as his response vibrated within the very core of his enemies. "Persians! Come and get them!"

With those words the two armies clashed into battle once more, each one striving for victory—an end to this continual war. Surprisingly, the Spartans broke through the Persian line slaughtering its soldiers much too easily. By the time the sun had descended on the horizon few Persians remained alive who had not fled back to their ships.

Scattering across the beach, the Spartans took to killing the Persians who remained alive after the battle. Malachite and Nephrite joined Endymion's side as they too went across the beach.

"It seemed," Malachite said with a pause, "that this was an easy victory." Silence engulfed the men as they picked their way through dead bodies reflecting over the truth of Malachite's words.

"Come now, Malachite! Why can't you accept the fact that this war may be over?" Nephrite countered, entertaining the thought of going home to see his wife, Lita.

Endymion finally interrupted the two, "I agree…This doesn't seem right. After three and a half months of hard fighting…and today we slaughter them all!" Endymion ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair. "Find a Persian soldier that is still alive!" Endymion commanded, aggravation lacing his every word. "And bring him to me!"

Malachite and Nephrite were quick to follow Endymion's orders and within minutes had a severely wounded Persian dragged up to his feet. Hoisting the half-dead soldier into a sitting position, Malachite held the edge of his sword to the man's throat incase he thought twice about moving.

"Persian…why did your fellow soldier's fall so easily today?" Endymion questioned suspiciously as he watched the man wheeze through his bloodied mouth.

The Persian rolled his dim eyes towards the voice that addressed him, his body giving a shudder of acknowledgement to deaths approaching figure. "We fought," the man hesitated as he gagged on the blood that pooled within his mouth. "--hard."

Endymion cocked his head to the side and stared at the pathetic figure that seemed to crumple as his life blood flowed from the many gapping wounds across his body.

"If you fought hard," Endymion said in frustration. "You and your men would still be alive! Today your army surrendered to the death my men offered you!"

The Persian's head fell forward as the weight of it became too much of a burden to uphold, yet he still replied. "Plague!" he sputtered as the blood from his mouth now dripped down his chin. "A plague has gripped the Persian army!"

Malachite lifted his eyes to watch Endymion take a step towards the dying man. "All the food, all the food has gone to waste! All the animals on the ships have died of the plague!" the Persian rambled on in the mists of death. "We were starving! Weeks without food!" The man finally succumbed to the overpowering coughs that shook his body as he slowly choked on his own blood.

Endymion caught Malachite's eye and nodded. Malachite acknowledged Endymion's unuttered command and in response, swiftly raked his sword across the Persian's neck. In disgust Malachite dropped the soldier's limp, dead body onto the ground with a grimace.

"Apollo swept a plague across the Persian fleet." Nephrite said calmly as he stared down at the dead man lying on the threshold of Malachite's feet. "He, himself, must be sick of this war."

Endymion nodded his head grimly and just as he was about to speak a young Spartan's shouts interrupted him. "My Prince! My Prince! A Persian messenger boat is about to land ashore!"

"Calm down boy and rest awhile." Endymion said as the boy came struggling for breath. "I will go and see what the messenger has to say." With that Endymion motioned for Malachite and Nephrite to follow him as he headed towards the small boat.

Endymion's generals followed in their prince's wake until they reached the lapping waves were the Persian messenger stood in fear.

"Speak Persian." Endymion commanded harshly.

The Persian straightened himself before beginning. "Diamond has sent me to relay this message…. He wants to assure you that this war is not over! He commends your people on their honorable fighting skills but promises that his men would have been victorious had they not encountered certain problems. Diamond also wishes to warn you that even though he is retreating…he will be back…and when he returns you will be unprepared."

Endymion listened patiently and could feel his generals tense upon hearing Diamond's arrogant words. Endymion's eyes narrowed as he calmly responded, "I only request that you remind Diamond that the battle fought on Kalamal's shores is a Spartan victory…and assure him that my army will be awaiting his return."

The Persian messenger nodded his head and shakily remounted his boat to retreat.

Endymion turned to look back at the line of Spartan soldiers who stood in the distance attentively guarding their Prince from afar. Staring at his army for a moment, Endymion smiled and raised his fist in the air letting out a victory yell. The Spartan army replied pumping their fists in the air and roaring with the finality of victory.

* * *

After Seiya had left, Serenity spent the rest of her morning wandering around the meadows in a haze of doubt and self loathing. 'Why was she even in this predicament? Why had she fallen for the Prince so easily? What if Seiya was right?' Serenity's mind chided repeatedly. Having let her doubts consume her thoughts, Serenity let out a heavy sigh as she reluctantly reentered the palace. 

"Serenity!" a sharp angry voice called out right as Serenity walked threw the palace gates.

Tensing with guilt, Serenity's bright eyes glance up to see Rei's face etched with scorn and annoyance. "Yes?" Serenity drawled out as a child would to their mother.

"We have been looking for you all morning!" Rei said heatedly, her eyes flashing with frustration. "Mina is having the babe as we speak! She's been asking for you!"

Serenity's face lit up with shock. "What?" She finally asked dumbly.

Rei rolled her eyes at the uselessness of Serenity's question before grabbing her arm and tugging her along. "Honestly, Serenity!"

Within seconds Serenity found herself within Mina's bedchamber, sobs of labor pains echoing throughout the room. "Oh!" Mina cried out in pain as another contraction shook her body. Tears poured from the corners of her blue eyes as she struggled to breathe. "Malachite better not have let a Persian kill him," Mina growled out between sobs of pain. "He better leave that privilege to me!"

Lita calmly sat by Mina's side and pressed a cool moist cloth against her glistening forehead. "Mina, you shouldn't talk—concentrate on taking deep breaths." Lita said softly as she moved the cool cloth down to Mina's neck. Casting a quick glance to the two women who just entered the room, Lita sighed, a small smile tugging out of the corner of her mouth, as Mina let out another string of curses towards Malachite's future death.

Serenity and Rei quickly approached Mina as servants quickly moved to make room.

"The babe's coming Lady Mina… we need you to push!" An elderly servant said over Mina's moans of pain before quickly glancing over towards Amy who was helping her monitor Mina's progress.

Serenity grabbed Mina's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We're all here, Mina." Serenity mumbled softly.

Mina's body arched stiffly as her eyes darkened with the primal pains of the final minutes of labor. "Malachite's not here!" Mina sobbed as she lost her will to push with the contractions. Mina's eyes rolled up in panic as her body shuddered with exhaustion and despair over the unending pain.

"Push, Mina…It will be over soon." Serenity whispered calmly as she swept Mina's bangs from her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "And when Malachite returns you can scold him for missing this." Mina seemed to find comfort in Serenity's words as she once again started to push.

Finally after several long minutes another, softer, cry joined Mina's. Quickly servants flew around the room—checking the new babe, monitoring Mina's now still and quiet body, rushing in and out of the room with excited murmurs.

"It's over…" Serenity said finally with a small smile directed towards Mina.

Mina sighed with exhaustion as her body slumped back into the cushions of her bed. "Thank the Gods…" She whispered sleepily. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a perfect little boy!" Rei said excitedly from Serenity's side. In response, Mina smiled with instant affection as Amy finally laid the squirming babe next to Mina.

Before any of the women could continue their conversation a servant came into the room squealing in delight. "My Ladies! Princess Rei! Jadeite and his men have spotted the Spartan army in the distance! The army should arrive at the palace gates by nightfall!"

The room was quickly engulfed with a bizarre silence that should never follow such a cheerful sound. The five women in the room cast anxious glances towards each other without uttering a word. Each woman wondering whether or not the fates had chosen to end their men's lives.

"Good…then I will be able to kill my beloved husband, who was recently the cause of all my pain…" Mina mumbled softly as her eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion.

Serenity wanted to smile—but she felt heart sink with dread of what was to come. As the room enveloped with the silence of women lost in waves of doubt and dreadful contemplation, the babe beside Mina mewed with the soft cries of new life.

Serenity glanced around the quiet room as an unusual coil of anxiety griped her heart. 'What would Endymion do once he returned? Would he even return from battle? What if Seiya was right? What if…' Serenity mind recited without an answer to reassure. Serenity quickly fell out of her train of thought as the babe squirmed under the tension the atmosphere held and cried loudly in despair as if he were being suffocated with their thoughts of misery.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank You so much Happy5 for taking the time to edit my chapters!**

Sooo that was chapter nine!! I know it's kind of boring but it had the small things that had to happen. 1—Endymion had to meet Diamond (foreshadowing!!) 2—Seiya had to plant that seed of doubt in Serenity's mind… she has to feel as if this has situation has been entirely to easy to fall in love and be happy (she has to rethink her situation—will she get hurt) 3—I also started the chapter with death and ended it in birth (I thought that was cool)… But anyway this chapter sets up for all hell breaking loose! YAY! (Could you tell that I really got into the war portion of this chapter? I had so much fun writing it!)

I'd like to thank my readers for being so patient with me this time around with updating… school has left me hardly anytime to write…so please bear with me! I will try my best to update as soon as I possibly can but I refuse to post a chapter I think is a load of crap.

I would like to answer a readers question: Apollo is was the archer-god of medicine and healing, light, truth, archery, prophecy, and also a bringer of death-dealing plagues. Apollo drags the sun across the sky every day in his golden chariot. He is very commonly confused with the Sun God Helios.

Now I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers! Each of your reviews pushed me to find the time to sit down and write! Thank you! Special thanks to—**Lola, Angellockheart, and Artstarcarolaina** (Thank you guys so much for those reviews they really meant a lot to me!), **Inara Cabot, PinkDreams, 'Aery, Miss DnG, Princess makkura, Mara-the-Cat, Danni, BonitaChickia, Lady Tristana Rogue, Brittany, Kita09 and everyone else who took the time to review! **Again it meant a lot to me and pushed me to write! THANKS!

Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far…I don't believe in a bad review so please feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks!


	10. When Tomorrow Comes

**Sparta**

_**The ideal man bears the accidents of life with dignity and grace, making the best of circumstances.**_** -Aristotle**

* * *

The palace shone with a steady, pulsating light into the late evening sky as it welcomed its weary soldiers from battle. Grateful yet exhausted sighs filled the air as the Spartan soldiers finally found comfort in the mists of their loved ones who quickly embraced them with open arms and victorious cheers. 

Endymion exhaled in relief as the familiarity of the palace engulfed his senses. Quickening his step, Endymion's thoughts held only one person as he made his way through the palace court yard. Before he could make his way into the palace halls a swarm of council members surrounded him.

"Prince Endymion! We are delighted to see that you have brought victory to the city of Sparta!" one of the elderly council members said as he stepped in front of Endymion's path.

"I believe that it was the Spartan army as a whole who brought about victory." Endymion corrected impatiently as his eyes scanned the growing crowd for an all too familiar golden head of hair.

"Do not be so humble, dear Prince! The soldiers are already recounting your many acts of bravery as well as your impeccable leadership skills!" another councilman added.

"My soldiers must be exaggerating; their minds are still filled with thoughts of war." Endymion responded as he tried to leave the counsel's company but to no avail.

"Prince of Sparta!" a new voice chimed in cheerfully. "I'm extremely glad to see that you've returned from battle unharmed!"

Endymion's back tensed as he slowly turned to address the voice of the person he despised the most. "And I am glad to see that you have not tarnished your hands with the burden of labor or war, Seiya."

"Yes, well my hands have been busy enforcing the laws of our land," Seiya said with a small smile.

Endymion's eyes darkened suspiciously as he eyed Seiya--noting the sly smirk that curved across his face, as if to reveal his statement held a deeper meaning. Yet before the Endymion could respond to Seiya's suspicious demeanor, he had withdrawn back into the swarm of council members. Seiya's rapid retreat back into the crowd reminded Endymion of a snake—a snake who was always trying to mask himself within his environment. Like the snake, the prince knew Seiya was waiting for a chance to strike and poison his prey.

Quickly after Seiya's disappearance another council member stepped up to address the Prince, "Spartan Prince! We have had two women who have eagerly awaited your return! And I must say the council is impatient to have you ascend the throne with a wife."

"As am I." Endymion trailed off as he tried to sooth his anger.

"Well, then," the same council member continued, "tomorrow the council would be pleased to have an audience with you—concerning the choice of who will become your wife."

"Of course." Endymion obliged as he once again tried to escape into the palace. "Now if you will excuse me." Endymion said as aggravation finally surfaced in his voice. The men surrounding him slowly withdrew under the prince's angery reply, giving him entrance into the palace.

Endymion quickly took advantage of the opportunity and vanished within the palace walls, just as Serenity entered the opposite end of the courtyard. Stopping on the steps, Serenity inhaled sharply as she took in the sight of hundreds of wounded soldiers. Soft groans filled Serenity's ears as her bright eyes frantically scanned the crowd searching for her Prince.

A small chill crept down Serenity's spine when she swept over the crowd for a third time in an attempt to spot Endymion. Slowly, Serenity descended into the crowd of strangers determined to find Endymion. Yet as soon as she entered the crowd of unfamiliar faces, Serenity found herself swept into the depths of the overwhelming aftermath of war. Brushing past the wailing women crouched over their wounded men, the bleeding youth of the Spartan army, and the dead soldiers whose life's ended upon their arrival home—Serenity felt her heart become sick with dread.

Serenity felt her soul sink with the overwhelming sense of despair that engulfed the courtyard. Frantically, Serenity tried to calm her anxious nerves by taking a deep breath. As the air filled her lungs, Serenity felt herself start to suffocate on the misery that saturated the air and trickle into her lungs.

Before she had time to dwell on the raw misery that soured the air, Serenity felt a strong hand clasp around her wrist and yank her backwards. The air quickly left her lungs as a small cry of surprise left her lips.

Her wild blue eyes looked up to find a surprisingly familiar set of cool blue eyes. "Malachite?"

Malachite grimaced down at the shaken girl, "Lady Serenity, you should not be down here witnessing this…"

"Is Endymion alright?" Serenity answered, her face showing no acknowledgement of his statement.

"Of course, Serenity!" Malachite said with a quizzical look. "And I'm sure he would be quite discontent to see you down here in this…mess."

Serenity's face lit up with renewed hope, as Malachite led her out of the chaotic crowd that filled the courtyard. Ascending back into the palace Malachite finally stopped and turned back to Serenity and asked, "Did Mina deliver the child safely?"

A small smile graced Serenity's as she answered sincerely, "Of course, Malachite! Your wife is strong and did very well with the babe's birth."

Malachite's tense demeanor seemed to melt as relief flooded through his veins. "Could you lead me to her?" He questioned softly, as if finally accepting Serenity as a confidant.

Serenity nodded her head in response as she swept forward, Malachite following closely in her wake. Quickly approaching a pair of large oak doors, Serenity pushed aside one of the doors and motioned for Malachite to enter first.

Malachite hesitated before the open door as he stole an uncertain glance towards Serenity.

Meeting Malachite's wavering gaze, Serenity offered him a small smile of encouragement. "You'll be a wonderful father." Serenity said softly as the baby's small cry filtered through the open door.

Malachite's head snapped toward the direction from which the small cry came—parental instincts commanding his attention. Slowly a small smile crept across Malachite's face as he turned back to Serenity. "Thank you, Serenity. Now, I know I have delayed your meeting with the Prince for far too long. He has been very— " Malachite hesitated with a smirk, "_**impatient**_ to see you."

Serenity's cheeks turned a light pink as she returned his smile and watched him turn and enter the room. Lingering at the entrance of the door for another minute, Serenity peered into the room after Malachite and watched as he embraced his wife. Envy gripped at Serenity's heart as she watched the scene unfold before her. Trying to pull her eyes from the private family moment, Serenity caught one last blissful glimpse of the happy family—it was of Mina proudly introducing father to his son. The envy that gripped Serenity's heart slowly flooded into her veins and coursed throughout her body. The raw desire to obtain the level of happiness Mina and Malachite had achieved was overwhelming and shook Serenity to her core as she finally turned to leave.

* * *

Endymion quickly made his way through the palace hallways as impatience finally betrayed his calm composer. Rounding a sharp corner, Endymion was almost able to see his destination when he was called from behind. Spinning on his heels, his eyes gleaming with a murderous gaze, Endymion turned his attention to the servant that addressed him. "Spartan Prince, I-I-I was told to draw you a bath in order to cleanse you of the filths of war," the servant finished with fright in her young eyes. 

Endymion sighed with defeat as he looked down at this tattered and bloodied body. He knew he couldn't face Serenity in this state of uncleanliness. Running a frustrated hand through his messy hair, he attempted to calm his anger. Nodding to the young servant he followed her lead towards the bath houses.

Once inside the bathhouse the young girl took leave from her Prince's presence. Entering the depths of the bathhouse, the steam from the heated waters greeted Endymion and calmed his nerves. His body gave a fatigued shutter and finally relaxed in the dimly lit atmosphere as he undressed and entered the heated waters. As the warm water swirled around his body and massaged his weary muscles, Endymion sank into the welcoming feeling the atmosphere offered. His anxious heart, however, refused to submit to the alluring comfort of the bath water as it vibrated with each beat with the desire to see and touch Serenity. The mere acknowledgement of this desire made his member hard. With a groan Endymion leaned his head back against the stone edge of the bath and stared at the stone wall trying to calm his impatient heart.

The distant sound of the bath house door opening reached Endymion's ears and he quickly shifted his attention to his unwelcomed guest. His weary gaze quickly focused on the feminine figure that approached him, the exaggerated swagger of her hips giving away her identity. "Beryl." Endymion said with a roll of his eyes.

Beryl reached the edge of the bath, her face finally entering the light of the nearby torches. "My Prince," Beryl said with a broad smile. "I am excited to see that you have returned!"

"Beryl," Endymion interjected, "why are you here?"

"I have waited several months for you to return!" Came Beryl's seductive reply. "I had to see if you were well," she finished as she made her way around the edge of the water to the place where Endymion was seated.

"This is inappropriate. I really must ask you to leave," Endymion finished with a frustrated sigh. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"But _**my Prince**_," Beryl said as she slipped her toga from her shoulder letting it fall to the floor in a bundled mess. "I only wish to help you relax," she finished as she entered the water without hesitation.

Endymion watched the nude woman enter the water, his eyes widening in shock. Raising his hand to drag across his face in frustration, he felt the water begin to lap at his taunt chest due to its disturbance. "Beryl!" His voice growled in warning as he stood to object, his patience finally disappearing altogether.

Beryl smirked as she walked through the chest high water to reach the Prince. "Just let me take your mind away from the present," Beryl said as her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her dry lips. Seeing the prince's body glisten in the torchlight did nothing to hide his well-muscled chest that she longed to wrap her body around. Her eyes then made their way down to the translucent water which unsuccessfully hid his hardened manhood.

A cat's grin curled across Beryl's lips at the sight of his arousal. "My Prince, do not deny yourself the pleasure I offer."

Endymion's jaw clenched as he watched her eyes devour his nude appearance. "Beryl, honestly, I don't have the energy to do this right now," the Spartan Prince replied lowly as held back the urge to physically remove her from the bathhouse.

Beryl tilted her head and looked at the weary prince. 'He probably wouldn't be too energetic in bed.' Beryl mused, slightly crestfallen.

"Please, just leave." Endymion said as he sat back down in the water and closed his eyes hoping she would just leave.

"Fine." Beryl said as she saw the Prince retreat back to his original position. "But," she said slowly as she once more began to approached him, "next time I see you I expect you to lavish me with your attention." She finished as she ran her hand down his chest and brushed it against his member.

Endymion tensed under the unexpected contact, but didn't respond because Beryl had already turned to leave. When the sound of the bath house door finally clicked shut, Endymion let out a disgusted breath. Feeling even more unclean then when he entered the bathhouse, he quickly rinsed himself of the elements of war before exiting the bath.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to the outfit laid out for him. His nude body glistened in the torchlight as the droplets of water ran trails across his bare skin, caressing the crevasses his well defined muscles made. Endymion gave a shutter as he grabbed a cloth to dry off with, his previous thoughts of Serenity returning to mind as his member began to harden once more. Quickly, Endymion slipped on the blood red toga that lay in front of him before tying a golden tassel around his waist.

Finally exiting the bath house, Endymion stalked through the palace hallways his toga sticking to his damp skin, and his eyes gleaming with a predatory gaze. His heart beat increased as he rounded the corner a caught a glimpse of Serenity's retreating form. Quickening his step, Endymion silently followed Serenity, watching as her fingers balled into the material of her toga in frustration, her body hastily moving forward with obvious intention of getting somewhere quickly.

Smirking darkly, Endymion felt desire flood his veins as he watched the material of Serenity's outfit shimmer against her skin. Discontent with simply watching, Endymion hastened his step, quickly catching up to Serenity. Before a second thought entered his mind he snaked his arms around Serenity's back and clasped them together across her slender stomach.

Serenity gasped in horror as she felt a strong pair of arms grab her from behind. Yet before she could utter a word, eager lips found hers with a passion that stirred the very depths of her soul. Snapping her eyes open in shock, Serenity was greeted with a familiar set of stormy blue eyes that held a passion that renewed the fervor of her own emotions.

"Endy—" Serenity moaned against his lips as her body relaxed within his strong embrace. 'Oh, how she had missed his presence…'Serenity thought as the contact with the prince's body had her remembering how easy it was to surrender her entire being to him.

Upon hearing her soft endearment, Endymion quickly pinned Serenity against the wall of the dark hallway—her back feeling the pinch of the cool yet rough stone against the skin of her back. Not wasting a moment of time, Endymion's lips broke from Serenity's to trail down her neck and shoulder. It was as if he was a starved man who was finally able to devour food. She was his food; she was what he needed to survive. And now that he had her in his embrace, he finally felt complete, content, and consumed by her very presence. "Oh—Serenity, I have missed you." Endymion whispered against the hollow of her neck as he let his body finally rest against her own. He was so tired—so utterly tired from the months of war and sleepless nights. Yet the feeling hadn't bothered him until he finally came to rest next to the person who set his mind and heart at ease.

Endymion's body gave a small shutter of fatigue, as he craned his head to once again look into Serenity's eyes.

Serenity greeted his tired eyes with a small understanding smile. Slowly, Serenity ran the tips of her fingers against the sharp angles of Endymion's jaw as she softly replied, "My Prince, I have missed you more that you can imagine," she paused for a moment to appreciate their close proximity and to lightly brush her lips against his before pulling away and continuing. "It seems war has taken its toll on you--"

Endymion quickly cut her off with a searing kiss, trying stubbornly to prove to her that war had _**not **_gotten the best of him. He abruptly stopped the kiss before desire overwhelmed him and gazed down at the breathless goddess beneath him.

"War has done no such thing Serenity." Endymion said in a low husky voice. "I am, however, trying to abide by your wishes and not drag you to my chamber this instant."

Serenity smiled at the thought, "You have only to speak to the council." Serenity taunted and feeling bold she arched her back slightly, teasing Endymion as she pressed her petit figure against his own.

Endymion groaned softly as he felt Serenity's body curve against his own, his desire for her only mounting. "By the Gods, how you test me." Endymion hissed out through clenched teeth as he dared not move. Inhaling sharply he continued with a satisfied smirk, "I have already arranged a meeting tomorrow with the council." Endymion said as he ran a steady hand down Serenity's side to rest on the curve of her behind. He then pulled her hips to his own letting her feel the effects of his restless thoughts and her relentless taunting.

Satisfied with the small gasp that greeted his hears he continued, "Tomorrow, I will have you withering beneath me and moaning my name." Endymion promised in a deep husky voice that dipped down and caressed Serenity's ear, producing a shutter of raw desire to creep down her spine.

"Tomorrow, then." Serenity said in a small whisper as her bright blue eyes tried to conceal the passion that raged throughout her body.

"Tomorrow." Endymion repeated as if making a solemn vow to be entirely hers. Slowly Endymion pulled away from Serenity, his heart finally content and at peace with knowing that tomorrow he would claim her as his wife.

Pulling her away from the wall, Endymion began to lead her back to her chamber. "I believe that tomorrow night the council has set up a banquet in honor of Sparta's victory." Endymion said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I believe I am also to announce my future wife as well."

Serenity's face flushed at the thought. "I had heard about the banquet…for the council requested that Beryl and I do a small performance for the party."

Endymion's eyebrow rose in suspicion, "A performance—together?"

"No." Serenity replied flatly.

Endymion chuckled as he watched Serenity's face become solemn with her answer. "And what will your performance consist of?" Endymion inquired in amusement.

"Oh, you will just have to wait and see," Serenity said just as they reached the doors to her chambers. "…Tomorrow." She said with a twinkle in her eyes that held an assuring promise.

"Tomorrow." Endymion repeated with a smirk as he bent forward and captured her lips before his departure.

Breaking away from the small yet breath taking kiss, the two stared at each other for a long moment—For tomorrow seemed so far away.

Backing away slowly, Endymion smiled. "Goodnight Serenity—See you _**tomorrow**_."

"Goodnight Endymion," Serenity replied with a small laugh as she disappeared behind the doors of her chamber.

* * *

Dawn had come and gone with a speed that made Endymion believe that the gods were as anxious as he was to announce to the world his future wife. And before he knew it the sun had mounted to the highest point in the sky, signifying the beginning of his meeting with the council. Quickly hastening his step past the servants who busied themselves with the burden of tonight's festivities, Endymion smiled to himself. First he would announce to the council that Serenity was to be his wife, and by tonight all of Sparta would know of their engagement. Endymion laughed to himself as he pasted by the hall in which the banquet would be held. He felt his heart beat increase with anticipation at the thought of tonight; at the thought of Serenity being his and the thought that Seiya would never be able to look twice at her again. 

Finally entering the council's hall with confident and strong strides, Endymion quickly found himself in the center of the room looking at the group of council members who were seated before him. Taking a deep breath, Endymion gaze never wavered as he stared up into the leering gaze of the council. "My follow Spartans—Council men! You have demanded my presence and my decision of the next Queen of Sparta! I am here and I am ready with my choice." Endymion said, his deep voice echoing back to him after every word.

After Endymion finished he stood there waiting for one of the council men to reply. Endymion waited as silence engulfed the air and set an uneasy feeling in the pit on the Prince's stomach. It was during this gulf of silence that Endymion knew something was wrong. Something or someone had conspired against him. He could see it! He could see it in the blank faces and sorely hid sneers of the councilmen. Endymion could literally feel his heart drop into his gut as he watched Seiya finally stand from the center of the group of men.

"Strong Spartan Prince, we have waited along time to have your presence within our court," Seiya began, his eyes gleaming with victory, "but we did not expect you to make a decision without our _**counsel**_."

Endymion's eyes darkened with a sense of betrayal as his nose flared slightly in anger. "And what is there for you to counsel!" Endymion all but shouted as he took a menacing step forward.

"Dear Prince—you need our counsel because you are simply thinking of your own selfish purposes in choosing a wife," Seiya began but didn't stop to allow Endymion time to rebut. "The council, however, has Sparta's best interests in mind! We have taken this opportunity to see which woman would better provide for the city of Sparta."

Endymion's fists clenched as his arms pulsated with his tense posture. "I _**always**_ have Sparta's best interests in mind—in _**every **_decision I make!" Endymion hissed as he restrained himself from murdering the lot of men before him. "And I _**know**_ that the woman I chose would do the same."

"We shall see— " Seiya said softly before continuing unfazed by Endymion's anger. "Which woman did you choose—Lady Serenity of Sparta or Princess Beryl of Athens?"

"Lady Serenity of Sparta!" Endymion said confidently as he straightened his back proudly.

To his utter shock and dismay, Endymion was greeted with a few chuckles and sneering replies.

"We thought you would choose Serenity," Seiya replied with a smirk. "Which clearly shows that your judgment has been blinded by the girl's beauty! She has nothing to offer Sparta—in fact, it is widely believed that she is trying to cause destruction within the city/state of Sparta."

Endymion's jaw dropped upon hearing the absurd accusations against Serenity. "Have you all gone mad?" Came Endymion's baffled reply. "Serenity would do anything to prevent the destruction of her _**own**_ city-state! Princess Beryl is from _**Athens**_—we have not been in good graces with Athens in over a century! What makes you think she has any loyalty to the city of Sparta?"

"So quick to judge falsely, Prince of Sparta. Princess Beryl wishes to have peace between the city-state of Athens and Sparta. She hopes to accomplish this through marriage!" Seiya replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What if Athens has a secret agenda to overthrow the city-state of Sparta? What if they wish to marry only to obtain power over Sparta? To use Sparta?" Endymion roared in outrage.

"Please, Spartan Prince! You are being paranoid. This is only an opportunity for peace," Seiya seemingly reasoned.

"I think you are too quick to pass inaccurate judgment over these women. I do not trust Athens! I do not trust Beryl." Endymion countered. "I trust Serenity!"

"Serenity was the one who brought about the severance of the alliance with the oracle readers!" Seiya responded haughtily. "Their alliance was of the utmost importance! Fortunately for Sparta, Athens is in their good graces. A marriage uniting Athens and Sparta could also mend our relationship with the oracle readers!"

"Serenity did not sever the alliance with the oracle readers—I did!" Endymion said, his eyes growing dark with hatred. "And I never wish to mend our association with them."

"Unwise words, Prince," Seiya tisked as he turned to the other council members who were seated around him. "Do I not make a point, my fellow Spartans?"

The councilmen cheer in reply as Seiya continued, "Would it not be wise for the Prince to make the decision which favors Sparta's growth and happiness?" The councilmen once again cheered and turned to face the Prince.

Endymion looked around helplessly as accusing glares greeted him from every direction. "Prince of Sparta, tonight the council and Sparta will be awaiting your announcement of the union between Sparta and Athens. We expect you to announce Princess Beryl as the next Queen of Sparta," another councilman said as he stood to join Seiya.

"We all expect you to do what's right, what's in the best interest of Sparta!" Another said as he too stood, followed by many other council members.

Endymion's jaw slackened as he watched every single council member stand in agreement with Seiya.

As the last man stood to join the crowd, Endymion sneered at the group and yelled with all the anger and anguish that had built up during this meeting, "Then **WHY**, in the name of the Gods, did you even allow me to believe that **I** had the choice over who my own wife would be?"

And with that the Spartan Prince turned and left the presence of the council, shaking with rage. 'Was he never to be happy? Was he to lead his life always under the council's rulings?'

* * *

The palace was teaming with joyous people and almost every hallway was congested with swarming people trying to get somewhere. Serenity had finally made it to the banquet hall with Rei by her side. "This is utterly ridicules!" Serenity said to Rei over the noise of the crowd. "I've never seen this many people in one place at one time!" 

Rei laughed as she grabbed Serenity's hand and led her over to a table that was perched on a higher level then the rest. "This is how Spartans celebrate!" Rei said cheerily as she took a seat and waved for Serenity to do the same.

Sitting down, Serenity quickly scanned the crowd. "I haven't seen Endymion all day." Serenity said soft as she finally voiced her concerns.

"Serenity, I'm sure he has much to do today." Rei replied reassuringly as she turned to look at the crowd. "However, he should be here soon."

The women's conversation was quickly interrupted as Beryl approached the table and took a seat. Serenity glanced over in Beryl's direction—and to her surprise Beryl seemed quite satisfied…happy even. Seeing Beryl's unfazed features had Serenity's gut beginning to coil with unsettled nerves and suspicion. Yet before Serenity had time to further question Beryl's odd behavior the room had begun to hush as the generals entered the room followed by their Prince. Serenity studied the Prince for a moment—noticing at once that something was different. Watching him as his white toga contrasted with his tan skin and black hair, while his blood red cape bellowed behind him. He was a pleasant sight for sore eyes but yet something was different. Serenity could see lines forming along his jaw from his tense expression. Working her way up to his eyes, she could easily see the gleam of hatred that radiated from them.

Serenity would have tried to gain the Prince's attention to ask the questions that had quickly surged at the sight of his distraught features, had an elderly council member not come to her table to speak to her. "Lady Serenity, Lady Beryl—In a moment you will be called to perform. Please follow me."

Serenity stood quickly as she joined the councilman's side with Beryl. Rei followed in suit and stood with them, dropping Serenity's lyre into her waiting hands. "You will do fine." Rei whispered as she winked with a small smile.

Serenity smiled softly and left to follow in the councilman's wake, daring not to glance behind towards the gaze she knew she might face.

* * *

Endymion entered the banquet hall with a grave look on his face as he followed his generals through the crowd. Looking up to try and find Serenity's reassuring gaze, Endymion grew disappointed when he spotted Serenity's retreating figure disappearing towards the back of the room. 

Sighing as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, he finally came to the table were Rei was seated. As he took a seat next to Rei, he was followed by his generals and their significant others. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he observed the sickingly sweet affections his friends bestowed on their lovers. Envy pulsated through his veins and anger once again threatened to rein over his heart. He could have what his friends had. Happiness was right outside his grasp! And he would never be able to reside in that happiness due to the council.

"Endymion," came a soft yet puzzled call.

Pushing aside his thoughts of hatred, Endymion glanced down to see Rei's confused gazed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, little sister." Endymion said flatly, unable to hide the anger that resided behind the words.

"Endymion, you should rejoice! You will be able to claim someone that you love as a wife…someone that will make you happy!" Rei said, her voice sounding hopeful.

"The council wishes for me to never find happiness," Endymion said stiffly as he turned his deep soulful eyes to hers.

Suddenly the force of Endymion's burden hit Rei full force and her mouth dropped open with a gasp. "No," Rei murmured almost inaudibly as her face fell with inner turmoil.

Yet before Endymion could reply an elderly councilman stood in the center of an open platform and bade for the attention of the crowd. "My fellow countrymen—I humbly wish to present two fine young women to the platform to perform for your enjoyment! The first is an honorable woman who has been vying for the Prince's heart. May I present to you Princess Beryl of Athens!"

The crowd applauded wildly as Beryl came swaggering on stage, followed by a group of beautiful young women. A small group of musicians that had gathered to the side began playing an exotic beat that had the women on stage flowing to the hypnotizing music.

Endymion sank back into his chair and watched Beryl's body move to the strange music. His face quickly tightened in disgust as Beryl's eyes locked with his, her eyes shining with an unspoken knowledge.

Beryl slowly rolled her body sexually to the music as the girls around her surged around her like a wave before coming to a climax and crashing onto the ground at her feet as the music came to a stop.

The crowd of spectators roared in applause as Beryl bowed lowly to them, showing them ample cleavage. Endymion sat still and shook his head with disgust as she left the stage.

The same elderly councilman came back to the center of the platform and tried desperately to calm the crowd. After a few minutes the audience came to a hush and the councilman raised his voice once more. "What a wonderfully unique performance! And now for your second performer—a beautiful and charming girl who has also fought for the heart of our beloved Prince! Lady Serenity of Sparta!"

The crowd applauded eagerly as a stunningly beautiful golden haired girl walked across the stage holding a handcrafted lyre. The audience leaned forward eagerly as the group of musicians left the stage and the enchanting girl took a seat in one of their chairs alone.

Serenity nestled the familiar object between her thighs securely as she finally gazed her glistening blue eyes towards the crowd. The audience seemed to gasp in unison towards the beauty this girl held. Never had they seen such uniquely enchanting features in a Spartan woman.

Endymion smiled at the reaction his people had towards Serenity. How could anyone not become mesmerized by the charm and beauty she exuded? How could anyone think she would try to cause the destruction of Sparta? How?

Serenity's eyes quickly found the Prince's strong gaze and she smiled at him. Endymion's breath caught in his throat—all these people were here watching _**her**_ and she was smiling at _**him**_. His heart tightened at the gesture as her eyes broke contact with his to gaze down at her instrument.

As she turned her head down to face the lyre her hair spilt forth and cascaded around her like a blanket of gold. Reaching up with her hands, she gently stroked her fingers against the strings of her instrument which set a stream of music to come surging forth. The music began as a soft whisper that taunted its audience to listen closely. When it seemed the audience strained too hard to listen to the soft wind chimed music, Serenity's fingers began to stroke the strings harder—causing the music to increase in volume.

Now that the music seemed to strengthen, it appeared to race through the room like a whirlwind—consuming the thoughts and minds of its spectators. The music finally came to a heightened peek that pushed its audience off the cliff of complete satisfaction and bliss before coming to a soft murmur once more.

The atmosphere of the large room seemed to be saturated with the lull of the enchanting music that slowly died down into nothingness under Serenity's fingers.

Looking up finally after the beautiful song had come to an end, Serenity set her gaze to the awe struck crowd. It wasn't until Serenity finally stood to leave that the crowd seemed to break from the music's spell and cheer. Giving the audience a grateful smile, Serenity slowly bowed before leaving the stage.

Endymion couldn't help but smile as the audience continued to cheer for several long minutes after Serenity's departure from the stage. Slowly as the crowd slowly started to quiet down and the volume of sound returned to a soft hum of happy voices, did Beryl and Serenity return and seat themselves at Endymion's table.

It wasn't long until the people in the banquet hall began to become restless and hungry. With the long tables full of food, not one person had dared touch a morsel until the toast was made. Seeing the people become restless, a council member stood and spoke above the crowd. "Spartans let us turn our attention to our beloved Prince—So that he may toast to our victory and also tell us who our future Queen may be!"

The crowd once again bellowed cheers in reply as all eyes shift to the uncomfortable and perturbed looking Prince.

Endymion slowly stood, the weight of the situation…the weight of what he was about to announce finally unnerved every inch of him. Hesitantly, Endymion opened his suddenly dry mouth to begin. "Spartans we have prevented the Persians from landing on the shores of Kalamal! We sent them home bleeding and famished, while we returned home victorious!" Endymion hesitated for a moment before he continued. "We must thank the gods for such a glorious victory!" Endymion said strongly as he raised his goblet of wine.

The Spartans below him raised their glasses in return and cheered in agreement.

"And we also need to acknowledge those who gave their lives for the good of Sparta!" Endymion said as he once again raised his glass. Again the crowd below him, in return, raised their glasses and cheered.

"To Sparta and to those gods who keep us safe!" Endymion roared as he finally took a sip of his wine.

"TO SPARTA!" The crowd cried as they too drank their fill of wine.

As the crowd fell silent during their drink, Seiya rose and spoke. "And who is to be your future Queen—Prince of Sparta?"

Endymion's jaw tightened as he gazed down at the large group of councilmen who watched on.

The crowd cheered joyously, wanting to know who would ascend to the throne with their beloved Prince.

Endymion glanced over in Serenity's direction, his eyes shining with defeat and anguish. It wasn't until their eyes met that Serenity understood; it wasn't meant to be. He wasn't going to choose her. He couldn't choose her. Serenity's eyes widened, as reality seemed to punch the wind out of her lungs. Endymion watched as Serenity searched frantically across his face, not believing the truth that shone from his eyes. Finally she broke their gaze and looked helplessly towards Rei who had her face buried in her hands in disappointment. Slowly, as if reality had slapped her in the face, Serenity slumped, defeated in her chair. Her blue eyes shining on the brink of tears.

Tearing his gaze away from the horrifying image of Serenity broken hearted, Endymion's gaze once again found the hounding, blood thirsty gaze of the councilmen. One gaze, however, stuck out of the group of men—it was the steady, victorious gaze of Seiya. Those eyes full of hatred for his Prince, full of victory over Endymion's defeat, and amusement over watching the great Prince of Sparta embarrass himself.

Endymion's eyes filled with hatred as they fell on Seiya's knowing smile. He had won.

"My fellow Spartans—You're next Queen will be…." Endymion stopped and his head dropped in defeat before his citizens and the council. The strong Spartan Prince would ascend the throne defeated man.

* * *

**Author's Notes!!**

**Ok, OK! I know that it's been a longgg time since I've updated this chapter but school has been a huge writing obstacle! I did HOWEVER try and make this chapter worth the wait (I truly hope I succeeded!)…15 pages worth the wait!**

**AND I know I'm an extremely mean person for ending the chapter the way I did…but I had to! I have to give you guys some reason to wait in anticipation for the next chapter (lol)!! I must also add that this story is close to coming to an end…That's right! I would estimate that there will be **_**maybe**_** two chapters left until the end.**

**AGAIN! I am extremely grateful to all of you who have read my story (and even more so to those who took the time to post a review). Thank you all for being so patient with me in between posting times. I must also warn you that there may be another delay in my next posting—college is about to start once more and consume most of my time. BUT I am going to finish this story—don't worry—you may have to continue being patient with me! I promise that I will try to make it worth your while! Thanks again for everything!**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to—Artstarcarolaina, Alucardou, Daisy31, Silver Moon Goddess1, Angelockheart, Lady Tsubasa, Danni, blvd, Lina, BonitaChickia, Stina Lynn, Allye, chibiangel413, Kita09, Amlister, Lily Topaz, Jully, Chikai Tenshi, animefan12601, cindy5601, Whyte Roses, Jingy5, roswellachick, inuyashaswifeforlifeonly, raye 85, Miss DNG, xBRITTANYNICOLE, Amnicity, and EVERYONE else who took the time to review!**

**I'd also like to thank my talented editor—Happy5 for ALL of her patience and hard work! Thank you soooo much! **

**Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far…I don't believe in a bad review so please feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Oh and I am also looking for another editor...sooo if any of you are interested please leave me a post! Thanks!**


End file.
